Still of the Night
by Addicted2Alison
Summary: Just when all seemed lost, he came, with a tempting offer: mortality. To walk amongst humans mortal, to not thirst for blood, to not have to hide who they truly are. Will she turn mortal and return to her true love? Better than it sounds, plz r&r.
1. New York Minute

New York Minute

Choices.

We make them everyday, all day. Most of the time, the ones we do make are small and insignificant to our lives: what we wear, what we eat, which way we go to work, and the things we shop for. All are mundane and we hardly think twice when we make them.

With age, the amount of choices we make and the consequences of them are more severe than mommy and daddy grounding us: whether or not to take that hit from the joint, whether or not to drive home after one too many beers, whether or not to cheat on a test or a significant other, whether or not to race the guy in the next lane.

Most of us take for granted that we have the right to make such decisions. That when we go to sleep at night and wake the next day we will still have the ability and will still be ourselves.

Unfortunately, some of us wake and find that we no longer have those choices.

That someone made a choice for us, without asking, just did and we are meant to suffer the consequences.

One could argue that never aging, being so beautiful that movie stars would envy their looks; having impossibly fast speed and being strong are more helpful than a hinder. But, with everything in life, all these amazing things come with a hefty price that some may not be able to bear. While some people spend their lifetimes searching for the fountain of eternal youth, the rest of us want to grow old with a partner and reproduce-it's human instinct to want these things.

But therein lies the difference-for you are no longer human.

You are a monster, an abomination that makes Dr. Frankenstein's creation pale in comparison.

You no longer possess the human qualities you once had-sleeping, eating, (well like a human anyways) reproducing, aging. All are gone.

For good.

Until now.

It was once thought that once you were changed you were forever stuck that way. I, however, have found a way to save those that crave the normality of human life. Those that did not choose this and want to regain the ability to be normal again.

And so that is what I do: I travel from country to country, examining those that are amongst the creatures of the night and dark and I offer them the chance to convert back to what they once were: human. It has taken me many centuries to perfect this and now many people are just that again-people.

I do not charge for my services, to see these creatures turned back into simple humans, all smiles and gratitude is more than any amount of money. Of course not all welcome me and my gift with open arms, many a time I have been rejected and in severe cases driven out of the town I was in.

But if this is the life that those want, then to each his own.

To some, I am a blessing. To others, I am a curse. Either way, I shall continue my ways until I find every vampire that wants to be converted and I shall see that they are. Impossible is nothing and I will succeed with time and patience.

Currently I am headed for Forks, Washington. Not just to offer my services but to fulfill the promises of those that have served me faithfully. Promises I must keep.


	2. The Hunter

The Hunter

The nightmare started on January 13, 2009 and did not end for nearly twenty years. In those twenty years, it is estimated that the extinction of vampires became the closest in nearly three centuries. The first year alone over 2,000 of them were reported as M.I.A. or deceased.

No one is quite sure what IT was or where IT came from or if IT will come back again. The physical characteristics of IT also changed though those that saw and lived to tell the tale keep their lips closed for fear of starting an unnecessary rouse. Despite the different circumstances in which IT was seen, the survivors would attest to the following: when they saw IT, as IT had the ability to become invisible at will, IT towered at seven feet tall (though some said it was taller). IT appeared black as tar to some, to others white and translucent, yet others swear IT was as red as a burning fire. IT's eyes were to some black as coal, with a single vertical slit of white in the center, others saw pale blue, see-through, and the most common was all white with a slight shade of blue that was hard to see.

Despite these differences, all would say that IT had three inch teeth that were sharper than any blade. IT also had the ability to extend IT's fingernails up to nearly a foot-and they were more than capable of destroying a vampire.

The day that the nightmare began-Tuesday January 13, 2009-IT started IT's terror in Eugene, Oregon, after slaughtering a small coven in Northern California. IT was still high off it's first kill, IT literally felt like it could fly. IT had heard them close to 300 miles away, just inside the boundary of Washington State. IT reached them in under five minutes and was breathing normally.

IT saw them-a pair of vampires, one male with fire-red hair, standing about five eight, dressed in threadbare clothes, the other female with dark brown hair, roughly five six, also dressed in threadbare clothes. They appeared to be hunting though unbeknownst to them they had gone from predator to prey.

IT struck fast as lightning, grasping the female first, his nails cutting through her abdomen as if it was butter instead of stone, her sudden scream catching the male off-guard. IT finished the female by ripping her head from the torso, his nails finishing ripping her to shreds while the male launched himself at IT's face. IT calmly finished him off in under a minute, and then set the remains on fire by merely staring at them. Eventually IT stopped the burning after the remains were nothing more than blackened ashes.

IT cocked IT's head-IT had sensed more within a very short distance from where IT was-well for IT anyways. IT sensed there were seven, and an unknown creature with them. Somewhere else, IT detected two more-female he assumed.

IT decided to deal with the larger group first though the two females were slightly closer. Of the seven, IT detected four males and three females, two were young, and the unknown creature he sensed was a male though IT couldn't be positive. Either way, IT did not care since IT was only interested in vampires.

IT took IT's time, moving slower than he had to get to Washington, yet still fast enough that IT would be there before the day was over, before the sun had set. IT came upon the home just before two. IT saw three figures down-stairs: one a tall male, 6'2'' with bronze colored hair and the eyes a golden brown almost, one female with caramel hair, 5'6'', and eyes that nearly mirrored the male's, and the third was a young child, IT could not really pinpoint an age, but she had dark brown eyes and rich bronze hair that hung in curls, almost a mirror of the male's. From the stairs, he saw two figures, both male, the one closer to the top of the stairs had honey blonde hair and his body was muscular but lean. The one closer to the bottom of the stairs was very tall and muscular, standing at 6'5'' with dark curly hair. IT could sense that there was one more up-stairs, male. From the back of house, IT saw two people enter: one was female and clearly a vampire, her hair was a dark brown, her eyes mirrored all the other vampire's, and the male that walked next to her was a very tall Indian with black hair that was just under his shoulder blades. Despite the tall male, IT did not care for he was not a vampire and IT would only kill him if he got in the way of IT and IT's job.

That was why IT was created-to destroy all vampires.

IT had never encountered seven before, yet IT was not the least bit worried. IT watched them for several minutes before deciding on IT's course of action: the tall curly haired one would have to go first, then the honey haired one, then the female with dark brown hair, then the bronze haired male, then the caramel female, the unknown male up-stairs, and finally the young bronze haired girl. If the tall Indian got in IT's way, then IT would simply destroy him as well.

IT entered the home silently and invisible at exactly quarter after two. Exactly five minutes later, IT was burning the remains of the seven vampires. The kill could not have gone any better IT thought as IT watched the flames destroy all seven of them. The Indian had turned out to be a shape shifter-which IT found strange since shape shifters and vampires did not get along. After IT watched the remains turn to nothing but ashes, IT smiled and with a single wave of IT's hand over the flames, fanned the fire out.


	3. Cry Little Sister

Cry Little Sister

Rosalie and Alice had finished hunting and were slowly walking through the forest, a good 100, 150 miles from home. Alice turned her head to the darkening sky and tilted it carefully, listening almost. "It's going to rain soon" she said, looking at Rosalie.

"What a surprise" she muttered, keeping her eyes forward. Alice sighed and Rosalie untied and retied her long blonde hair for what had to be the millionth time that day. "Ready?" she asked Alice, stopping and getting ready to run. She nodded and just before they were to take off, they heard a long high pitched howl.

"What was that?" Alice asked, shooting a worried look to Rosalie. Rosalie shook her head.

"Sounded like a wolf" she responded.

"Sounded like Jake. Like something was wrong." The two shared a look of pure panic before racing home; racing faster than either had ever gone before.

It was at this same time that IT stopped and listened. IT could hear three separate groups of vampires: one that had two, female, one that had four, maybe five, all male, and the last was a mixture of both male and female and an unknown number though IT was certain that it was higher than what IT had just killed.

IT had made up IT's mind to take on the largest group-not only would IT get satisfaction out of it but master would be quite pleased. IT stopped dead in IT's tracks and listened-the two female were closest, somewhere in Washington, the four or five were coming to Washington from the west and the largest group was somewhere far down south-possibly South America, even further. IT did not care and took off faster than any vampire.

The two reached the outskirts of home and halted, listening. Again, another loud howl of utter despair and agony. They exchanged a look before walking slowly through the woods and closer to home, not seeing anything at first. Once again, Alice caught it before Rosalie did, sniffing the air. "You smell that?" she asked, looking at her.

Rosalie inhaled and nodded. "Yeah…Smells like something was burned."

"Burned" echoed Alice, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. Rosalie caught her and looked at her, worried.

"What?"

"Burned, Rosalie. How are we destroyed for good?" Rosalie stood perfectly still, the words coming in one shock wave after another.

"No" she finally said, heading for home, each stride longer and faster than the one before. "No, no, no, no" she said again and again as she walked inside the back door and looked around quickly, not seeing anything out of place.

Total silence greeted her. "No, no, no" she continued her mantra as she walked up the stairs, slower than before, she walked in each room, though each was empty. She walked to the front then and gasped at what she saw: the down-stairs was an absolute mess, glass from one of the windows lay strewn about in shards all around the room, and the sofa lay in ribbons, the stuffing pulled out and looked like fresh snow, Esme's antique table lay shattered like toothpicks. But the most damaging of all was the grand piano: it had been demolished beyond recognition almost; subtract the scattered keys and the pedal.

Rosalie couldn't move, couldn't think, and couldn't speak. She knew that what had happened here had left no survivors. And yet a part of her could not accept that.

"Rose!" She heard the yell and walked down the stairs slowly, in a trance almost, and out the back door, not being able to so much as think about what was in the front of it. "Rose!" She followed Alice's voice down a path that headed west from the home. She took in a breath and realized she smelled something other than the burning…Something sweet and tempting.

Blood.

She looked down and followed the trail a quarter of a mile, finally stopping when she saw Alice kneeling next to a shaken Jacob who lay curled in the fetal position, sobbing so hard each one shook his entire body. "Jake" said Alice softly, careful not to touch him but keeping herself close that he could feel her presence. Rosalie stayed where she was, though she could catch every sound around them.

"Dead."

Alice looked at him, hoping she had heard him say something else-anything else. Rosalie held on to a tree behind her, certain that when he spoke again she would not be able to stand.

"Dead. They're all dead."

"Who?" Alice asked him gently. Rosalie shut her eyes and clutched the tree tighter, a life support to a drowning man at sea.

"Everyone! Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee." He started sobbing again, true ones that started in the stomach and worked their way up to his throat and finally out his mouth. Alice could only stare at him, his words leaving her paralyzed.

"What?" she finally managed, her worried gaze going from Jacob to Rosalie who leaned against the tree, her back to Alice.

"This…Thing…I don't know what it was, never even saw it…"

"What?" Alice repeated.

"It was invisible. None of us could see it. And it was fast…No offense…But…It made even the fastest vampire look…Slow…" He choked on his words then, his breath getting caught in another sob that rocked his body. "And vicious…God!...It…It killed them so violently…And I could do nothing to stop it….Even when I tried to protect Renesmee, it threw me out the window with such force…When I finally came to, I smelled the burning and knew…I was too...late." He took in another sharp breath as the two vampires stayed still, letting the news come slowly and painfully.

Jake sat up then, leaning against the fallen tree. He stood shakily and started to walk slowly. Alice finally found her voice and asked "where are you going?"

Without turning he answered "anywhere but here." He took off running and was eventually out of sight.

Silence encircled the two; even the usual sounds of the forest were silent. "What are we going to do?" Rosalie finally asked her voice weak and small. For once, despite her abilities to see the future, Alice was unable to answer.

She broke away from the tree and started to walk back to the house. She knew she couldn't go back in there-ever again. Not after what had happened there. Even if she hadn't seen it, even if she hadn't been there… She shook her head and stopped. Never had she felt this sort of helplessness before.

Never.

Well, once but…

She looked up at Alice. "I'm going to the Volturi" she said simply.

Alice's jaw fell. "Whoa! No no no! I know this situation is…Well I don't have a word for it but death is not the way out."

Rosalie laughed bitterly. "Oh isn't it?" Alice looked at her again then away. "I'm nothing without him…I was nothing without any of them."

Alice gritted her teeth and grasped her tightly by the forearms (she would have grabbed her face but couldn't reach that high) and said "look at me, Rosalie." She turned her face from hers, but Alice's grip was stronger than her will and she stopped fighting and did as Alice asked. "You're not the only one in pain here, ok? But I need you to be strong now, hard as that sounds, I need you to be strong. We will overcome this, ok? We will mourn but we will not give up on our own lives, do you hear me Rosalie?"

"I can't…"

"Yes you can! I will help you. We will get through this together." Rosalie looked at the ground, her feet gently kicking the soft dirt under them. Finally, she nodded in agreement. Alice nodded as well.

"How come you couldn't see this?" Rosalie asked her quietly. Alice looked at her then away. That had been bothering her as well.

"I don't know. I…Whatever Jacob saw happening…It isn't human and it isn't one of us." She paused then, considering what was left. "I just don't know."  
"What do we do now? Where do we go? What…Happens next?"

Again, Alice could only say "I don't know."


	4. Cast it Out

Cast It Out

IT was beyond satisfied with the amount of vampires IT had found and killed in such a short time. IT would never have guessed that so many lived down south. Yet already IT had made IT's way through more vampires than IT could count.

IT stopped and stood still-listening to the sounds around. IT could still sense the ones IT had left behind in Washington-the two female and the slightly larger group that was all male. IT took in a breath and considered for a minute.

IT decided to head back north-work IT's way through Mexico, finishing off the ones IT had not been able to find, then Arizona, Nevada, Oregon, and finally Washington where IT would find and destroy the remaining vampires there.

IT liked the plan and started off, moving at a slightly more leisurely pace. Suddenly, much like something had attacked IT from behind, IT found Itself flat on IT's back. IT heard a low hiss in IT's ear. "No…Do not kill the blonde…She is mine…" IT grunted and nodded standing slowly. "You're doing well young one. Much better than I had hoped. Still, spare the blonde." IT did not understand the need for this and as if the voice understood, it quietly said "I will tell you when you've found her. Continue on and know I'm watching everything you do."

IT seemed undaunted by the voice and once again started north, Mexico being his first of many that would lead IT to the blonde that his master so craved.

IT did not understand why-master could have had anyone it wanted yet it simply craved this one. This one vampire that had sent master on a hell-bent mission that had led to the creation of IT and the downfall of all vampires.

IT continued on, IT's mind still pondering over the many things master had taught IT: how to hunt, how to become invisible, how to properly use the tools master had given IT. Then there was the numerous tests on the vampires that IT knew only by sight-there were two categories: primary and secondary. Primary ones were to be disposed of as soon as IT had found their whereabouts while secondary ones were to be killed simply to rid the world of the monsters.

Primary ones included the family of seven that IT had slaughtered earlier in Washington though one had been missing: a small female that was just under five feet and had short, spiky black hair. IT was not really concerned since IT would find her again and finish her off the way IT had done with the rest of her family.

Well, almost all the rest…


	5. Remember Me This Way

Remember Me This Way

After the initial shock had worn off, Rosalie and Alice had spent most of afternoon outside, neither finding it in them to function. Alice had gone inside the house-Rosalie still could not bring herself to do it-and after quickly gathering some clothing and other practical items for them she had quickly returned. She had silently placed a small bag at Rosalie's feet and sat down next to her again.

A short time later, the two looked up as Sam, Embry, and Jared came through the trees just in front of them. Sam simply looked at the girls before saying "so, everything Jake said was true."

"Where is he?" Alice asked, true concern ringing in her voice. Normally, it would have irked Rosalie but she couldn't find it in her to hate him.

"We don't know-Seth, Quill, Leah, and Paul are tracking him now" Sam answered. He looked at the two, though only Alice would meet his eyes. "We came here to see for ourselves and if it is true to go over the cover-up."

"The what?" Alice asked him, her eyes once again meeting his.

"A cover-up for Charlie and the rest of Bella's family."

Rosalie choked at the sound of her name and Alice turned to her, gently running a hand down her back, whispering "I know, I know."

The three men waited, though Embry and Jared seemed slightly off-base while Sam stood patiently waiting. At last he asked gently "I'm sorry but we really do need to see for ourselves."

Alice nodded. "The house is…"She shook her head and continued "the…remains are directly behind it, can't miss it." The three nodded in unison and started towards the home. As disturbing as it was to be in a vampire's home, they pushed all that aside and went about the home. True to her word, they found the remains behind the home. A simple sniff told them everything.

They came back and Sam said "ok. The cover-up works like this: all of you-and by all of you I mean all of you Cullens-were coming back from a camping trip. Since there was so many of you, you rented a van. On the way back, a tire blew and the van went down over a very steep ravine. The entire thing went up in flames…No survivors…Only way to identify bodies was through dental records."

"And how will you pull all this off?"

"Most of it has already been taken care of and since it's outside Charlie's jurisdiction he won't hear of it until the evening news and even then it will take time before the identities are revealed."

"But…"

"Don't worry. The plan is flawless and will leave you two plenty of time to leave here." They exchanged a look-neither had discussed the pressing issue though they assumed the Denali clan would still welcome them.

Before they left, Sam said "I truly am sorry for your loss." Alice looked up at his face and saw that sincerity was in more than just his voice.

"Thank you" she said. He nodded and before they disappeared, Alice asked "will Jake be ok? I mean…"

"We don't know. We've never been in this delicate situation before. We will try and keep him close to keep an eye on him though." Alice nodded and the three disappeared into the forest.

"Are we going to Tanya's?" Rosalie asked. Alice had been so startled by her voice that she had gasped out loud and it took her several seconds before she nodded.

"Yes. I think that's the best place to start." Rosalie stood slowly. "Are you ok?" Rosalie scowled at the question and Alice quickly said "I meant are you well enough for us to leave?"

Rosalie took a breath. "I can't run quite yet…Just don't have the strength."

"I know what you mean." She swung her backpack on effortlessly and turned to look at the home once more. She sighed and they started off slowly.

It was still fairly light out, though the sun would set within just three hours, if that. Neither one spoke and didn't notice that once again the sounds of the forest were alive.

It was Rosalie who stopped walking first. "Sh" she said quietly. Before Alice could ask, she said "I heard something." Alice's head whipped to the left, then the right, then behind. "No. In front of us." Alice stood still and realized she could hear it too: faint footsteps just 100 yards away.

They both looked at each other, and then back to the forest in front of them. Whatever was coming, they were as ready as they were ever going to be.

Or so they thought…


	6. Uninvited

Uninvited

Three tall men, dressed in dark cloaks, stopped upon seeing the girls and simply stared. "Why have we stopped?" called a male voice from behind them. Suddenly, a man appeared from behind them, though they followed him like a shadow. "Ah. Company." Rosalie and Alice looked at each other then back to the men. "No need to fear" the man that had come from behind the three much larger ones said. "We come in peace."

"All of you?" Rosalie asked wearily, eyeing the three men suspiciously.

The man smiled and turned to the trio. "Stand down" he said firmly, though his tone had a softness to it. He then sighed and turned around and said "boys you really are being rude" to the enormous carriage. Out stepped two very different men: one was 6'2'' with neat reddish brown hair, it barley kicked out in the front and lay straight and flat in the back. Like Rosalie and Alice, he had pale skin, from what they could see on his face and hands as he was dressed in plain black slacks and a white shirt with a cloak that hung open freely. The first two buttons of his shirt were open and the start of a finely tuned body were underneath it. Although it was hard to pinpoint, he appeared to be anywhere from his mid to late twenties.

The second was an inch or so taller than the first one, his hair was dark gold, silky and straight, his skin mirrored the other man's to a tee. His clothes were more neutral than the other's, plain faded blue Levi jeans and a dark black t-shirt that hugged his body tightly and showed the tight muscle that was underneath it. He appeared to be either the same age as the man or slightly younger though it was hard to tell.

"You know boys, introductions would be nice" said the first man, though he seemed younger than the other two men.

"You first" said the one with the reddish-brown hair. He looked at Alice first, his eyes showing faint interest before they drifted to Rosalie. It was then when she noticed the color: slightly darker than her own but light enough to not be considered dark brown.

"Fine" the man sighed heavily. "Ladies, my name is Tristan Carmichael. Since these two are not going to do it, I'll introduce them as well. This man" he said gesturing to the dark haired one "is Michael Hale."

"Lieutenant Hale" he said proudly, flashing pearly whites that would make even angels weep.

"Right. And this one is David Hale. Major Hale, I mean" he quickly corrected himself. Rosalie's eyes were wide as she heard the names, drifting slowly from one to the other.

"Can't be" she said softly. She turned to Michael and walked towards him. As if he understood what she wanted, he lifted the sleeve of his left cloak and pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to his shoulder, turning his arm so the back of it faced her. She gently traced his forearm until she found it: the small but impossible to miss scar that was shaped like a hook almost midway on his forearm. "Oh my god" she said softly, backing away from him and moving closer to Alice.

"Surprise, sis. Surprise" Michael said dryly, fixing his clothes before he folded his arms across his chest and stared. He heard Tristan growl under his breath quietly, swearing softly. "What?" he asked, turning to face him.

"Where is he?" he asked the two men. Michael rolled his eyes and David chuckled faintly. "I don't find this funny" he said sharply. He turned his face to the sky and softly whispered "Come out wherever you are."

The five stood there, though all they heard was the sounds of the forest surrounding them: the quiet sounds of jays and an occasional crow, cicadas sang, and mother nature herself was talking, whispering softly through the trees. Tristan growled quietly under his breath, though it wasn't human, it didn't sound like a vampire either. At last, a light airy laugh cut through the trees and back down to the five of them. "No" Rosalie hissed quietly. "No. Can't be." The laugh came again, sending a shiver down her spine; it appeared much closer this time.

At last he glided towards them from the east, though his feet seemed like they didn't touch the ground. He stood a head taller than David, his hair black as midnight, his every move could have rivaled Alice, the most graceful vampire she knew, and like the four of them, his skin was pale as could be. He had high and prominent cheekbones and a strong jaw line. His face seemed to hold back a smirk and his copper eyes met hers the second she lifted them to meet his. "Jack" she breathed nearly silently though everyone else around them could hear it as well.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale" he said, his voice louder than hers though it was soft. She took a breath as she heard him speak-yes; she would have known that voice anywhere. He stayed where he was, standing next to David, Tristan in the middle, and Michael next to him. Her eyes met his for the briefest second before she broke it, taking a step back and tripping over her own foot. Alice caught her and stood her up-right once more.

Tristan looked concerned then. "I'm sorry. If I would have known that my boys would have brought out such strong emotions I would have kept them at bay" he said frowning at the two. "Let me make it up to you."

Alice looked at him suspiciously. "How?"

He gestured towards the carriage. "Allow us to take you to your destination or at least get you closer than where you are now." The two exchanged a look, given the days events everything felt off.

"Um…" said Alice. "Just a second." She led Rosalie by the elbow until they were a good 20 paces or so away from them. "Are you ok?" she asked her, her eyes searching her face slowly.

"Amazing" she finally said. "I lose my family after 76 years and am reunited with my one before my days like this." She turned back to the four men and saw that only two were staring at them: Tristan and Jack. "Just…amazing."

"Rose?" Alice asked gently. "Those men…Michael and David…

"Hale. Yes. They're my brothers though they were younger and well human."

"Tristan?"

She shrugged. "Never seen him before."

"Jack?"

She turned back to the four and again only Tristan and Jack looked as well. "I'll explain on the way" she said, walking towards the group. They stood up-right and at attention as they walked towards them. "We'll take the offer" Rosalie said.

"Excellent" Tristan said. "Excellent."


	7. The Truth

The Truth

The carriage proved to be even larger on the inside: made of all wood, it had a large domed shape top that hugged it close yet even Jack the tallest there could stand and walk comfortably in it. The entire thing seemed to stretch forever, like the inside of it would never end. "Magic" Tristan said simply. "I'm a warlock-amongst other things" he calmly explained.

"Oh."

The four men chuckled quietly as Tristan walked to the back, David and Michael sat on a long bench made of black velvet and Jack lay on the one opposite it. "Sit" Tristan encouraged the two. "Make yourselves at home." He gestured towards a leather couch towards the middle. They sat gingerly, almost expecting it to fall through at any given moment. Michael and David stood and sat closer to the two though Jack remained where he was, flat on his back, his eyes closed.

"So, I bet you have some questions for us" David said carefully. Rosalie nodded and crossed her legs patiently waiting. "Well, after you…disappeared…life just went to hell. Dad kept the police on it as long as he could and when they gave up, said you were dead, he was…I still I have no words for it."

"I do. He turned to the bottle to comfort him, to ease his pain. Well that and the ladies all up and down the east coast. He lost his job at the bank and found work in a small factory with Joe. He eventually lost that job and bounced from one odd job to the next. And mom" Michael laughed bitterly before saying "mom just gave up. Just…gave up. She took her life exactly a year to the day the police announced you were dead."

He stopped then and looked at the floor, taking deep breaths, his body shaking. Alice quickly looked at her face though she could see no change in expression. "David and I took care of each other and ourselves at the same time. We left home-if that's even what you could call it-and moved in with Joe. He was good to us. I joined the army at seventeen; David spent a year at Princeton, but left and went to the air force. We're both the way we are now due to our service in protecting this country."

"Joe?" inquired Alice. Michael looked at her, his head cocked. "You mentioned Joe."

"My apologies. Uncle Joe-our dad's brother though how that was possible is beyond me."

"You and David are nothing alike-I don't just mean physically speaking-yet you're siblings" Jack said, still lying down, eyes shut.

"How nice of you to join us" Michael said laughing quietly. David and Tristan joined it and Jack cracked a faint smile.

Alice gave Rosalie another look. "I'm fine. Just digesting all this information." She nodded and let her eyes wander around as Rosalie sat in silence mulling over the new things she'd learned. While she thought, she looked around too-though she looked at the three men and examined them: aside from being older and taller, David and Michael seemed like themselves though she noticed a scar on David's head just above his left eye and wondered what had caused it or the way Michael's face seemed so hard and cold-had it been that way when they were kids? Her eyes drifted to Jack-he must have been turned right around the same time she had for he didn't seem a day older than he had been then. "Jack?" she said hesitantly, looking at him still.

He sat up; his eyes open wide, looking at her. "Yes?" he said, his voice as gentle and unsure as hers had been. She looked at him closer than she had her brothers, though she still could only see one difference: his eyes, once emerald green, dancing with laughter and life, had been replaced with what appeared to be a copper color.

"Never mind" she said, looking away then back to him again. He raised an eyebrow but kept silent, lying back down again. At long last, she took a breath and turned to Alice. "I told you I would explain Jack. Now's the best time as any." David and Michael groaned in unison. "Well you two don't have to listen" Rosalie snapped, glowering at them.

"Oh, we won't. We lived it-that was painful enough" Michael said, pulling out a pair of earplugs. "Can't hear a thing." He took out a crossword puzzle and turned on his stomach, pulling out a pen. David put in his and took out a paperback, leaning his head against the wall.

"Remember how I always said that the King family was the richest?" Alice nodded. "Well, they were the second richest. The Dawson family was the richest-Jack's father was a lawyer and he saw only the finest people-actors, directors, and heads of companies. Anyways, I met Jack spring of 1928. I was thirteen, he was sixteen." She paused here, wringing her hands together, looking at Jack who was in the same position as before, though his lips were curved, not quite a smirk, though if so much as moved a muscle one would no doubt appear. "When his father met my father, he saw a world of opportunities by our knowing of one another. They got along wonderfully well-probably because their minds were nearly identical: prosper, prosper, prosper. Be bigger than the best.

While they were going over money-making schemes, Jack and I began to spend more and more time together-some might say too much. And my brothers worshipped the ground Jack walked on, and he was always good to them. He took them fishing, hiking, taught them to play baseball, he was like the big brother they never had." She smiled as memories ran through her mind of those days. "He asked my father's permission to court me when I was fifteen and he…I thought he was going to bust from excitement at the idea of us being together. Within I'd say six months of our courtship, his father and my father were planning our wedding." She laughed at the idea and Jack sighed quietly-he had waited so long to hear that beautiful sound again. "Not that I found the idea ridiculous- Jack and I were very much in love."

"Who said I ever stopped?" Jack asked quietly, though he stayed where he was. She looked down and was entirely grateful for once that she no longer possessed the ability to blush for no doubt she would have been as red as ripe tomatoes.

"Two years later, their dream became a reality. They wanted us married as soon as possible, I mean weeks, not months. And then, everything fell apart…Jack had been going to University of Rochester studying under law and he had an internship at his father's firm. But anyone who knew Jack-really knew him-knew being in that cutthroat world was not for him. One day, he told his father he was done with school and was not taking the internship. They had an argument and Jack took off. Once word got around to my family, my father said I was never to see him again and that the engagement was off. Well, I got into an argument with my father and ran off to find Jack. He begged me to come with him, away from the big city, away from our families where we could begin our lives together. I told him I would and would meet him in an hour by the Genesee River. Only, my father caught me and kept me locked in the house. And well, you know the rest." She took a breath and noticed Tristan looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just different from what Jack said."

She felt a sudden panic rising in her chest as she shot him a look, that smirk that started earlier had finally evolved. "Oh?"

"The timeline was the same, as were most of the details."

"Details?" she said, struggling to get the word out, all the while she stared at him, wondering if he was really that calloused…Would he have really said something to anyone?

No

"What?" she said, looking at Jack. "What did you say?"

"No one said anything, Rose" Alice said, looking up at her and wondering if this had been a good idea.

Relax. This is my gift-Tristan calls it thought speak for we're talking using our minds. Simply think something and I'll think back an answer

What?

See, not hard now huh?

What did you mean by no?

I meant no to you thinking would I ever tell anyone. Of course not

Oh

"So what was different about the way Jack told the story?"

"Feel free to tell me if I offend you but his story had more to do with you two and your relationship while yours seemed to always come back to your fathers." She paused then and rewound through what she had said and saw he spoke the truth.

"Are you going to do it or what? I mean, really, you've waited this long" Michael asked, waving his left arm wildly about while his right stayed on the page still holding a pen.

"No" Jack growled, glaring at him. The girls could only sit and be bewildered.

"Now boys" said Tristan, standing wearily he stood in between the two benches and looked at them, waiting.

"What? So you wait this long and nothing?" Again Jack growled, sitting up, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Michael" Tristan said firmly. "Stop it." He smiled at Tristan and sat silently for a few minutes. His eyes drifted from one to the other than back again, almost as if he was waiting for some sort of signal.

When he seemed satisfied, he retreated to the back. "Wonder what that was about" Alice said, looking from one to the other.

"Why Rosalie of course" David answered, not bothering to look up from his book, a worn copy of Great Expectations that Rosalie instantly realized as Jack's. Neither one said anything.

For something deep down inside Rosalie was stirring, like a sleeping creature that had long been buried and nearly forgotten about…Nearly anyways…Something was awakening and she was unsure if she wanted it to be…Either way, she couldn't deny what she was feeling, just looking again, feelings that were not forgotten merely put on a shelf until she was ready for them again.

Thing is, she never thought she would feel them again.

Half of her wanted to shut it off-but how does one shut off the emotions? Emotions that had at one point caused embarrassment and shame yet she did not care.

The other half told her that now the floodgates had opened, what choice did she have but to feel and relieve it all over again?

Could the ending be rewritten?

Was there really a happily ever after for Jack and Rose?


	8. Sickness

Sickness

IT was having a great time, trampling through Mexico, killing more undead creatures, then up-wards through Arizona where they were much harder to find. Nevada was not much better so IT turned to California and had so much success there IT considered never leaving.

Until the master spoke to him again. "That's enough." IT looked up and growled, having just finished off two IT was craving more. "I need the girl. You must not lose her." IT rolled IT's eyes and grunted, sprinting off to show master how fast it could go. "I'm well aware of your talents-I created you. But now you must get the girl." Why? IT wondered. "Do not question me. Just do as I say. Get the girl. Before it is too late."

IT wanted to inquire what master meant by it being too late but decided IT did not want to chance getting reprimanded again so IT went on. While IT continued, IT again wondered what was so special about this one vampire? Why her? IT couldn't comprehend it-then again maybe that's the way master wanted it.

IT hoped that IT never ran out of vampires to kill for IT doubted that master kept IT for any other reason. Well, that and to bring the one vampire to him. IT sighed and continued on, coming in close on the state line to Oregon-IT did not expect to find many here as IT had already come and done IT's damage.

IT caught a whiff of the vampire IT was searching for no sooner had IT crossed from Oregon into Washington State. IT smiled, the lips curving to reveal all the front teeth, each one three inches in length. Soon, IT would find her then IT would bring her to master and master would be most pleased.


	9. You and Me

You and Me

"So Tristan, how do you fit into all this?" Alice asked him. He was sitting on a chair closest to the front of the carriage. He looked up from his book and sighed.

"Well, I was created in 1408, by two warlocks known as Magna and Dejan. They took me and molded me into the perfect creature-a creature with the ability to change into anything at will-human, animal, whatever-telepathy, soothsayer, I was the perfect creature. But there are some limits even the could not look past though they are few: I can't grant wishes, not the way a genie can, I can't kill anyone at all, I can use my magic to do so but not by my own hands, I can not use my powers for unreasonable things like destroying a town, causing the oceans to part, those sort of things."

By then the sun was just starting to set and almost everyone had remained where they had started out, the exceptions being Tristan and Jack who moved closer to Rosalie. "But how did you come to be with these guys?"

"Ah. I first met Jonathan-the vampire that changed two out of the three-it was 1888 and we were both tired of living such lies. So, we came up with an idea: I would masquerade as whoever and should I find some worthy to be Jonathan's mate and eventually his offspring I would bring them to him. In exchange, he would keep his silence of my abilities and I would do the same for him. It worked well-within the first year I had found his mate Lisa and several years later Luke."

"But?"

"No but. Everything has been fine since."

"When did you find Jack?"

"I found Jack in late April of 1933; he was down by the edge of the forest. I found him and like I always do, I asked him if I was to save you, what would you do with the rest of your life? You remember your answer, Jack?"

He looked right at Rosalie and said "I would win back the love of my life, get rid of that jerk she's engaged to, marry her, give her as many children as her heart desired and raise them together." She looked right back, again thankful that the ability to blush was gone.

"No tall order" Michael said, laughing slightly. Jack rolled his eyes but smiled faintly, looking at Rosalie once then back down again.

"Right. Then I asked would you like me to save you so you may do as you wish? By then, he was so weak he couldn't talk, just a faint nod of the head. I told him what would happen what he would become but he did not care. So, Jonathan changed him."

"What led to that? What happened, Jack?" He looked at her for a second then back down.

"Sure you want to know?"

The way he asked made her balk for a second but she nodded. "Yes."

"Don't hate me afterwards." He waited and when she shook her head he said "I was coming home from town-home then was a small fort in the woods-and I'd say four, five men attacked me. One of them was your father I could tell by his voice. He kept saying 'you ruined her! You ruined my Rose' and all I could think was she was never yours. Eventually one stabbed me just above my ribs. I made it quite a ways before I fell down the hill and Tristan found me. To this day, I've never understood what he meant." He looked at her and somewhere he saw that she knew but could tell she wasn't going to say-possibly never though he suspected under different circumstances.

"And you two?" she asked her brothers-her true honest to god blood brothers. They exchanged a look. "What?"

"Well, like Tristan said, I was a Lieutenant in the army. I had been serving under the command of Douglas MacArthur-it was a real honor that he took me after I received my Lieutenant ranking and forth purple heart on Normanday. We were in the Philippines when I was wounded severely enough that I was discharged and sent home. Only, I didn't want to-I felt like a failure so I told them to tell my family I had died. I did come back and developed an illness from my wound exposure. Eventually I was on death's door when Tristan found me."

"You mentioned your family?"

"Yeah-David and I still talked and I was married at the time."

"You were?" she said, looking at him.

"Yeah. Five kids, one more on the way. I…Never forgave myself for not seeking them out though Tristan showed me that they moved on and had great lives." He smiled at the thought and sighed.

"Five…Wow…"she said, looking at him then away again.

"Why? That how many you want with Jack?" he asked her, though nothing on his face said he was joking.

"Mike!"

"What?"

"Shut up. You must not value your life very much today."

He chuckled and said "if that were the case, I would have died years ago.

"Ok. David, your turn" said Alice, shooting him a look that begged to get the ball rolling before Jack and Michael tried to kill each other.

"Similar to his only I was a major in the air force. I flew a Grumman F6F Hellcat and it was a beauty. Well, I was shot down behind enemy lines and that should have killed me but it didn't-I was saved by some troops and air lifted back to the base. All was well for a while then in July of 45, our base was attacked and I barley made it out alive. Like Jack and Michael, I was found by Tristan and changed."

"And your family?"

"Married, three kids. That was the whole reason I wanted to be changed-to see them grow, to be with my wife but Tristan, Jonathan, Lisa, and Luke showed me that would never work. So, like Michael, I watched from a far."

"Must have been hard."

"Better than not knowing."

"Ok, I'll bring us out of this bout of sadness with a joke-Jack feel free to kill me-but I have to get this off my chest."

Jack rolled his eyes and Michael took this as a good sign. "Ok: it's been 97 years since the sinking of Titanic. And now here we sit with the star-crossed lovers themselves-Jack and Rose Dawson." He shook his head and laughed, "Jack and Rose, reunited. Someone please play that song!" From an unknown source and all around them, the opening to "My Heart Will Go On" echoed around them.

"I'd say nice work but I enjoy Jack on my good side" said David, picking up Great Expectations and thumbing through it until he found his page again.

"If you want to kill him, for once I won't stop you" Tristan said, frowning at Michael.

"Nah. I'll leave that up to Rose" he answered simply. "So, should he live or die?"

"I guess he can live. For now."

"You have to admit, the irony is sort of creepy."

"Yes. Thank you Leo and thank you James Cameron" Jack said dryly. He then looked at her and again he saw that look. So, he decided to let his mind do the talking.

So, what could be so horrible you won't say it?

Jack, don't.

What? Don't you think I'm owed an explanation for the way I am? What did he mean?

I swear I will tell you someday-but not today.

Someday though?

Yes, someday since it's for your ears only.

Alright. I can live with that.

She looked up at him and faintly smiled. He smiled back, much broader, and she too increased it. She got up from the couch and sat next to him, taking his hand. He gently traced it though every softness had been replaced by the hard exterior. He didn't care-just this moment had made waiting nearly ¾ of a century well worth it.

Despite every part of her screaming that this was beyond wrong, that no good would come of it, that this was leaving safety and entering the danger zone, she ignored them all for that stirring was far too strong for her to ignore.

"Well well. Rekindling the flame already?" Neither one said anything, just stared into the other's eyes knowing that what they were feeling was at once completely right…And at the same time completely wrong.

"Lay off Mike" David said, still reading. Rolling his eyes, he walked to the outside and leaped ever so gently off the carriage.

While Alice talked to Tristan, mostly about the differences between her premonitions and his, David read Great Expectations, totally absorbed, Jack and Rosalie just sat and stared, scared to speak for fear it would break the spell. How could any of this be right? How was it possible for Rosalie to bounce back from the loss not even twenty four hours ago? And yet she did-sitting there, Jack's hand cradling hers, she could not recall a single face, a single name from the family she had been with all those years.

Why? She thought. Why wonder? Another part of her said. Who cares? You know what you feel-and you deserve to be happy. She couldn't agree there though some part of her knew that maybe someday she would.

And then he smiled, that true beautiful smile that could knock a dove from a tree and she knew happiness. She knew wholeness-for once, being what she was, she did not feel alone at all.

Throwing all caution in the wind, telling every part of her that screamed this was wrong to shut up, she threw herself into him, her lips on his, feverently, hungrily, wanting and needing blending and fading until it was impossible to distinguish one from the other. She heard them all at the same time: "Rose!" "All right! Bout damn time!" "Shut up Mike!" And yet all she could focus on was his lips. At long last and too soon, she felt him break away gently. She searched his eyes and saw his lips in a smirk.

"Stop the carriage please" Alice snarled, rushing off the second it stood still.

"Wait!" Rose called, chasing after her.

"What was that? Huh? We lose everyone and you throw yourself into the first vamp that isn't your brother?!"

"What?! Did you not hear me tell you about our history?! Look, despite having Emmett and even Royce, I never loved anyone the way I did Jack-no one. He was my first and my only love."

"Then what was Emmett to you-someone to just use and discard at your will?! Were you just going to hurt him someday?"

"No! If I had known that Jack was the way he is, I would have gone away with him the second I found him again, nothing against the man that made us what we are and his family but I never truly loved and lived the way I did when I was with Jack."

Alice just shook her head, turning away from her. "I…Can't even look at you right now, so sick."

"What? That I want to move on? That I want happiness again? If that's wrong then sue me cuse I don't care. I haven't been happy in 77 years and now I am."

"Of course not. And why should you. Since you never even cared about any of them."

She growled softly but stayed silent. "If that was the case, I would have left years ago."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know."

"Seems like that's all you do know."

While they bickered, IT was drawing closer and closer, getting ready to attack again.


	10. Hero

Hero

By then, the two had stopped fighting, though Alice was still fuming, not that Rosalie could really blame her. Once again, Alice was unsure what came next: half of her wanted to just run and run until she had left it all behind and the other wanted to stay though this was mostly to see what Rosalie meant by Jack meaning so much to her.

Tristan, Jack, Michael and David waited inside the carriage. Tristan was in no hurry and Jack would have jumped off and followed Rosalie in a second. That kiss had sealed the deal and answered the question that had plagued him so many years: had she stopped loving him? He now had the answer.

IT was still drawing closer, now IT was taking IT's time, seeing as they were so close IT could literally taste them in the air.

A light rain started though no one was bothered by it. "Alice, please."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! Yell at me some more or something!"

"So, are you going to stay with Jack? Or come with me?"

I won't stand in your way but please hear Tristan's offer first.

What offer?

You'll see.

"Rose?"

"I think we should talk to Tristan first, weigh our options."

Silence.

Without any warning, IT came barreling in from the east, snatching Rosalie in a second. Her blood-curdling scream sent Jack flying from the tent. He couldn't see what had her-as IT was invisible-yet Jack had a good idea where each body part was.

JACK!

Hold on! Just hold on!

He closed in to IT and Rosalie, though it was taking much of his strength. At last he was close enough to pull out his sword and attempt to stab the beast. He missed the first time, but cut him slightly the second time on the left arm, the third one a single thrust nearly all the way through IT's back. IT let out a high-pitched scream of pain and threw Rosalie before IT darted off, master swearing like mad in IT's head.

Jack threw the sword and easily caught her, landing skillfully on the ground safely. "Jack…" He placed a finger to her lips and with his free hand put the sword back in it's sheath.

"You're safe. You're safe." She smiled weakly and lay limp in his arms as he walked the few hundred yards or so back to the carriage. Jack held her tightly against his body, firmly yet gently and a part of him never wanted to let her go again.

Rhyme to me.

Jack smiled faintly at the memory of how she had loved it when he used to recite poetry to her-both his own and from the masters.

The rose is a rose, and always was a rose. But the theory now goes that the apple's a rose, and the pear is, and so's the plum I suppose. The dear only knows What will next prove a rose. You, of course, are a rose-But were always a rose.

Rose Family, Robert Frost. More rhyme please

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date. And often is his gold complexion dimmed; And every fair from fair sometimes declines, By chance or nature's course, untrimmed; But thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st, Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade, When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st, So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Shakespeare. Thank you.

You're welcome. By then, they had reached the clearing where the three guards stood surrounding Tristan, Michael, David, and Alice. "By the way, you now owe me two lifetimes" he whispered softly, causing her to chuckle at the joke.

"Sounds ok by me."

He smiled and braced himself for the millions of questions. "Stand down" Tristan said. When the guards didn't, he said again firmly, "stand down." They reluctantly moved yet stayed right behind them. "Is she alright?" Tristan asked.

Jack nodded. "Come on. You must be freezing, Tristan." He smiled at Jack but he could hear his teeth just barley chattering. By then the rain had picked up speed and intensity, hitting the roof of the carriage like bullets. "You can still come with us."

Alice's eyes wearily drifted from Jack to the rest of the forest. "Only because I don't want…Whatever that thing was to find me." They then boarded the carriage again, the guards taking their positions one on other side the last stood on the back.

Jack sat Rosalie on the bench to the right, sitting down next to her. David sat on the opposite side, Michael opposite them, Alice on the couch, Tristan on the chair in front of the carriage. Jack took her hand and cradled it tightly. The carriage moved on though it did so smoothly that it was hardly noticeable.

Rhyme to me.

O mistress mine, where are you roaming? O stay and hear! You're true love's coming That can sing both high and low; Trip no further, pretty sweeting, Journey's end in lovers' meeting, Every wise man's son doth know. What is love? Tis not hereafter; Present mirth hath present laughter; When's to come is still unsure; In delay there lies no plenty, Then come kiss me, Sweet and twenty, Youth's a stuff will not endure.

Carpe diem, Shakespeare.

"Guess whatever that thing was what Jake was talking about" Alice said. Rosalie nodded, absentmindedly though.

"I never saw it" Jack said.

"Me either. But you hurt it. Maybe even killed it." She turned her face to his. He shrugged and she leaned in closer to his body.

Alice tried to ignore it by looking at her and saying "you said you would come to a choice after you spoke to Tristan."

She nodded and turned to him. "What offer?" He looked at her then scowled at Jack who growled at him. "What?"

"You made this commitment now you stick to it" he said bitterly glaring at him.

The far older man, though he seemed so much younger in that moment nodded. "I did and I will. As I have done for nearly seventy years and will continue to do so." Everyone went silent as he looked down, carefully choosing his words. At last he said "what would you say if I could give you back your mortality?"


	11. Never Too Late

Never Too Late

"Wha…What?" Alice said, her eyes going from one person in the carriage to another.

"It's true. I have a way to turn a vampire back into a human-heartbeat, color, blood pumps-whole nine yards." He smiled. "But none of my boys want it-for different reasons though."

"How?"

"Simple and not…See, when you are changed you are poisoned and that travels through the body and eventually stops the heart. I needed a way to extract that poison and alter the body so that it goes back to a prevamp stage. I found a way shortly after Jack was changed, with the help of a doctor-Dr. Allen Payne and a group of scientists including a biologist, a chemist, a geneticist, and a physicist. Yes, they are all vampires as well and until they have finished teaching Luke, Jonathan, Lisa, David, and Sarah they will remain vampires."

"I'm still so confused" Alice said, looking at him. "Not that I don't believe you but…Just so hard to believe."

He nodded. "I know. I've encountered my fair share of skeptics but I've also seen many believers as well. I'm not a doctor nor a scientist so I can not fully explain the process but I'll try. The idea is to remove the poison and replace it with the proper chemicals and whatnot to make the vampire human again. Once the poison is removed, we work fast to start the heart, as it is not beating, and once that is started, the person is placed on life support until the rest of the transformation completes. Eventually, the body is strong enough and the person is removed from life support."

Silence. Alice looked at him, studying his every feature. None of it betrayed his face. He spoke the truth-or was a very convincing actor.

"Sounds dangerous" she said, still looking at his face which turned somber.

"At first, yes. I'd say half of the ones we tried to change did not survive mostly because we were unable to start the heart though most of these occurred before we had our full team to ensure we did everything right."

"How long does it take?"

"Depends on several factors: how long has the person been a vampire, male, female, height, weight, all of these contribute. For example, someone like Michael or David would take anywhere from two days to a week longer than you or Rosalie."

"And afterwards everything just goes back to normal?"

"Not quite, no. Upon waking, the most obvious differences are your heart beats, which means you actually have to breathe; color is increased, again, due to blood in your veins. The only difference are the eyes-it takes two to three days before the return to the prevamp color they were. Almost all bodily functions work by then end though: circulatory system, digestive system, immune system, respiratory system. The only one that is not immediately present and takes on average three months to regulate is the reproductive system. While the actual acts can occur, there is no ovum and no sperm; it's like perfect birth control."

"What happens after everything is human again?"

"Mostly the changed ones go on to live normal lives-get jobs, go to college, marry, have children, everything a normal human does."

"And the desire for blood?"

"Gone upon waking."

"What about remembering?"

"It fades with time and with our oldest ones they don't remember at all." The rain continued to pelt the carriage though the inside was warm as could be and only Tristan needed it.

"So, is that what you're offering us? Mortality?"

"Yes. It's 100% optional I will not force it on either of you and no one else in our coven will either." He shot Michael a look before turning back to Alice. "The choice is yours."

"You've given us a lot to consider. Hope you understand that this may take time."

He nodded. "There is no time limit. Now that I have presented it, it stands open well forever I suppose."

Rosalie looked up at Jack's face though it was like looking at a mask.

What are you thinking?

That I haven't been this happy in nearly eighty years.

Why?

As if you don't know.

How come you never became mortal?

I was waiting for you.

And if I never came?

You would. Everything Tristan sees is set in stone.

And what does he see for us?

Us?

Assuming there is one.

He's not at liberty to tell.

He told you I was coming.

Yes but that was all.

Alice herself was lost in her own thoughts wondering if this could be true. Could be real. She still had her doubts despite the sincerity in Tristan.

Mortal? Really and truly?

Yes, I've seen it many times.

The risks?

Minimal-I'd say they haven't lost anyone in over fifty years.

And if I did?

What?

Choose to be mortal…Would you…

Faster then I've ever done anything.

She smiled at the thought and shoved the guilt back down once more. She had a hunch it was going to be sticking around for a long time.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, IT had returned to master. Master was enraged though not at IT. "Damn that Dawson! Always getting in my way!" master snarled, it's entire body shaking. IT grunted in agreement and firmly held IT's back where IT had been stabbed severely.

Master looked at the wound-it was deep but it did not think it was mortal. "Go see Dr. Crane, see what he can do." IT nodded and headed out the door and down a winding stair-case. Master shook it's head. So close…And yet so far away.


	12. Destination: Unknown

Destination: Unknown

Once upon a time, in Rochester, New York, there lived a simple, silly, disillusioned girl named Rosalie Lillian Hale. For thirteen years, she believed that nothing would ever touch her-that she was invincible to all feeling and thought.

Until one day in mid-April while she was stepping on stones on the Genesee River and she lost her balance. Despite knowing how to swim, the sudden fall caused her to panic and eventually drown. Fortunately, a dark haired, green-eyed angel dove in and pulled her out, then resuscitated her back to life. When she finally came to, she asked the angel, "what do I owe you for saving me?"

With a devilish smile on his handsome face, he answered "merely a lifetime." As they chuckled together, he had no idea just how serious she had been.

From that day on, the two were nearly inseparable, the nights a living hell that both frowned upon. Eventually, it got be where night or day, they were together. While he taught her the beauty of mother nature, recited poetry, she showed him that accepting some material items was to an extent alright.

As the years moved on, as did the intensity of their relationship. Gone were the days of light flirting, gentle kisses, hand-holding sweet innocence. Replaced by an intensity that burned in their veins, a fire that was impossible to extinguish, a fever that coursed through their bodies, radiating through every movement made.

Eventually, the dam did break, and instead of putting out the fire, it fueled it, the fever raged on, nothing held a cure for it. After that night, they were each other's drug; gone were the needing now it was a want.

And then, fate dealt it's cards. Separated by circumstances beyond their control, one went on to try and make the best out of it, while the other remained enraged at the world until it broke their spirit.

Now, they stand at another crossroads: immortality…or mortality? To stay together…or to separate once again forever? To hold on to what they once had that they have again…or to let ago for all eternity? They both know they have much to consider, for this will affect not just them but everyone they touch.

While immortality would almost have 100% of forever, it has many restrictions: no going outside to enjoy the sun, no growing older, no ability to reproduce; all these and many more make the life of immortal undesirable. While mortality permits all these and much more freedoms, the inevitable dying is always there.

Should they remain together as immortal they will have a similar life to what they had experienced the past twenty-four hours. Should they remain together as mortal, they will have a harder time maintaining a relationship with those closest to them. Or, should they separate forever, yet, can they again?

They have both felt it-that familiarity that once burned unbridled passion-resurfacing from deep down and no matter the consequences, the guilt, they both have a grip of that-the question remains whether or not they will let it go again.

Regardless of the choices they make, fate herself will deal another hand-and this time the chips may just fall in their favor.


	13. Within You

Within You

"Well, I had better turn in" Tristan said, standing from his chair. "Now, we have eight bedrooms and two bathrooms, feel free to help yourself."

"Why so many if only you require sleep?"

"Sometimes, these boys need to be separated and they can do that by taking off or holing up in one of the rooms until they have cooled off. Well, night." They all bid him a good night and Alice stood.

"I'm going to change" she said, eyeing Rose, still sitting next to Jack.

"Me too" she finally said, standing reluctantly, not wanting to leave him.

Go. I'll be right here waiting.

She smiled at him and he smiled back, again leaving her breathless. The two walked to the back, following the way Tristan had gone and sure enough the further they walked, the wider the walls became, five doors on each side, several inches apart. They noted that above four doors stood a single letter: D for the first one on the left, M for the third one on the right, J for the third on the left, and T for the fourth on the left. The second doors on both the left and right had B's over them. Alice stepped inside the one on the right, Rosalie on the left.

Inside was a standard bathroom: a single sink, a shower behind it, to the left a toilet. She gripped the granite counters and looked at herself in the mirror. For once, what she saw looking back was not beautiful. Those feelings of guilt had worked their way into her mind and she closed her eyes and saw his face over and over again. His goofy grin, his curly hair, his dimples…

NO!

STOP!

She wasn't quite sure where this came from nor was she sure if she should shut it off or egg it on more. While half of her ached at what she had lost, the other half rejoiced at having found what she thought she had lost for good: her one true love.

She removed her clothes-sweat suit with a black tank underneath-and changed into a pair of tight fitting jeans and black top. She slowly brushed out her hair and let it flow freely behind her back. After a slight touch-up on her make-up, she came out and walked out to the front of the carriage. She frowns as she notes that Jack isn't there.

Before she can ask, David says "he went to his room. He said he needed to be alone for a while."

She manages a weak "oh" and sits next to him. He smiles at her and she does back. She realizes that they mirror each other's.

Talk to him. That's why I left.

"So, you went to Princeton?"

He set his book next to him and nodded. "Yes. Like Michael said though, only for a year."

"Still a big deal."

He nodded nonchalantly. "Yes, I suppose so."

"What did you study?"

Michael snorted. "You don't have to do this."

She looked at him. "Do what, exactly?"

"Act like you care."

"Who said I didn't?"

"Just stop. You're not a martyr, never were, never will be." He walked outside the carriage and took off into the late night.

"What was that?" she asked David, still looking at the entrance.

"He's just angry. Don't take it personally." He gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it. "English, to answer your earlier question."

That's my fault.

She smiled and said "English? What would you have done with your degree?"

"Teach. I really enjoyed learning and wanted to show others the beauty in literature."

Now that's your fault.

Laughs.

"So, why haven't you turned mortal again? Then you could do anything."

He nodded. "True. Very true. I would have but circumstances in my life happened and I just decided to stay this way."

He picked up Great Expectations again. "That Jack's?"

"Yes. We switch out our literature all the time. Most of all, I enjoy his poetry-even if it is all about you."

"I'd doubt that."

"Hair brighter than the sun, face like an angel from heaven above, smile that lights up a room, chases away my gloom, eyes as blue as the sky, how hard my heart beats every time they meet mine, she is perfection in every way, warms me more than a sunlight's ray, she is the fire in my heart, she is the keeper of my heart, she is mine, mine for all time. Nah, that's not about you." He winked and looked down at the book.

She sat in stunned silence, while David read on and Alice finally came back from the restroom. She sat across from them but her eyes said one thing: who would she chose? She looked away from her, knowing that she would never know that whatever decision she made would haunt her forever.

She stood and walked down the hall, stopping just before the door that had the J above it. She gently turned the knob and entered. The room was a neutral blue, calming, a black leather couch that was identical to the one they had sat on earlier was the only furniture in the room, subtract a well-used trunk in the far left corner. Jack himself leaned against the couch, his long legs clad in black jeans, a worn copy of Leaves of Grass rested on his knees, a tight button-down flannel hugged his torso. She looked at him, this time letting the gaze hold as she said "I…I don't know what to do."

He set the book down and she sat next to him. "I don't expect anything from you. At least, not until you've healed and finished grieving."

She looked at him. "How…?"

"I heard you. I can hear people's minds even when they are miles apart. Continents apart even." She looked down, picking at the carpet. "Know that even if you leave me, I'll be better for the time you have given me now."

"Will you?"

"Tis far better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right." She looked back up at him. "Do you want me?"

He looked right back, so much so she swore he was seeing her soul. "It's not a want; it's a need-always has been, always will be." She kissed him once and he gently deepened it, her body entangling itself in his. Again, he stopped before she did. She ran her hands through his hair, then down his perfect porcelain face.

"I just don't know."

"You don't have to decide today."

"Don't I? Alice is ready to run, with or without me, and I…I am so lost."

"Let's uncomplicate it then."

"If I became mortal, what would you do?"

He sighed deeply before answering "assuming you want me, I too would become mortal and we would live out our lives the way we were meant to-without our parents, without the rest of the world judging-just a plain, simple life."

"If I chose to stay like this?"

"Again, assuming you want me, I would follow you wherever that may be. Either way, if you don't want me, I will leave you be."

She laughed, that beautiful laugh that made Jack sigh with euphoria. "Silly you. Don't you know that of all the men in my life-well three anyways-it was always you that had my heart-then and now."

"No, I didn't."

She looked at him. "Well, it is. You and only you. I'd sell my soul to have never been touched by another."

"Sh. I would never let you do such a thing."

Silence.

"Do you have your answer now?"

She looked at him and knew the answer-hadn't she always? "Yes, I think I do."


	14. Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Rose spent the night in Jack's room, nestled in his arms, neither speaking, her head resting on his chest, breathing him into her, while his hands wandered the planes of her, wove their way through every strand of her perfect hair. While Jack did not know her answer, he felt an ease, an ease he hadn't felt in decades. Somehow, he knew her mere presence was the cause.

Eventually, she sat up and looked down at him. He leaned up and once more traced her face with the tips of his fingers. "Jack, when you said we would live simple, normal lives the way they were meant to be, did you mean all of it?"

He didn't have to see inside her mind, nor did he have to look at her face to know exactly what she meant. Leaning up more, he took his left hand and gently cupped it just where her stomach ended and her pants began. "All of it" he said, keeping his arm in the position. She looked down and away, shy, which was in a way ironic since it was her that brought up such subjects.

She finally moved away from him, though he leaned up to kiss her. She returned it and turned to the door, taking a deep breath. She heard Jack rise and felt his hand take hers. "You had better wait here. This is going to be ugly."

He frowned, mostly at the idea of being away from her for a second, but he nodded. "Let me know if you need me."

"I will" she agreed, kissing him once more. She finally opened the door and walked to the front of the carriage. David lay sprawled on the couch, his book open in his hands, Tristan sat in the chair, though he smiled and looked up at her, and Alice sat in the same spot where Rose had seen her last, looking like she hadn't moved. "Morning" she said, trying to keep her voice steady and strong.

"Morning" Tristan echoed, smiling up at her. David looked up as well, his eyes searching her face though for what she couldn't figure.

"Where are we?" she asked Tristan. The outside, as far as she could tell, was cloudy and overcast which could have meant they weren't out of Washington.

Before he could answer, Michael came flying in the carriage, startling both Alice and Rosalie, though Tristan didn't bat an eye and David said without looking up from his book "welcome back."

He sat on the bench opposite Alice and said "the team successfully changed both Tim and Brian. They both checked out in perfect health."

Tristan smiled brightly. "Well that's a great way to start my day." Shame I have to ruin it, Rosalie thought, looking down.

Hey, don't feel like that. Ok?

She smiled.

Much better.

"We have just crossed into Vancouver, British Columbia. Alice here has told me that you two are planning on staying with a clan in Denali."

Alice looked at Rosalie, her face a veil of calmness. "Actually, I've come to a decision in the offer you presented, Tristan." Four pairs of eyes turned to her and she suddenly felt weak in the knees. "I want to do it. Become mortal." Neither David nor Michael batted an eye but Alice's were hard and her jaw was clenched, ready to duke it out.

"So that's how you repay the memory of our family? Of Emmett?" The second it was out of her mouth, the loudest growl came from the back of the carriage, causing Alice and Rosalie to jump again. When Alice opened her mouth, she found she could no longer speak.

"Do not under any circumstance say the E word. Jack just…Just don't say it, please?" Tristan said, his eyes begging her. She nodded and when she opened her mouth again continued her verbal beating.

"I can't believe you. Not even twenty-four hours and already you are acting like none of them existed! Like none of them mattered! I know it's because of him-what, he promised to marry you and give you children? Why?! Why is it so important to you?!"

"See, you don't get it because you can't recall being human. I can. I can remember every feeling, every taste, every touch, I remember it all. And you're wrong-Jack had something to do with this, but not all. I want normal, I want to be able to sleep, to eat normal food. And yes, feel free to sue me, but I want a marriage to a mortal man who can give me mortal children. So what? It's not the life for you, fine. Do not look down on me because I refuse to forego my happiness to please you or anyone else. I am doing this for me not to hurt you, not to replace our family for I never can but to create my own."

Silence.

"If E…he was still here, and we met Tristan, heard his offer, and you decided to go mortal, who would you pick?"

Without so much as thinking, she said "Jack. Always and forever Jack."

Alice shook her head. "Wow. You're so selfish."

You are not! Do not listen to her!

"You can judge me all you want, for the guilt I feel is bound to never go away for good but that story I told you of Jack and I was barley scraping the surface. Even though we had Carlisle and the rest of them, a part of me was incomplete. Now, it isn't and when we are both mortal, I will be complete. So judge away but you have no idea what hell I went through without him and now that I've found him again I will stay with him."

Alice shook her head and turned to Tristan. "Thank you for your hospitality but I should get off here." Tristan nodded and the carriage came to a standstill.

"Should you change your mind or perhaps the minds of those in the clan, here is the best way of contacting us." She took the card from him and placed it her bag.

She slung it on and looked at him once more. "Again, thank you. David, Michael, pleasure to have met you both."

"Same here" Michael said, flashing his pearly whites.

"Pleasure was all mine. Take care" David said, looking up from his book.

"You all take care too." She looked at Rosalie once more, her eyes hard and unforgiving as she walked to the carriage and hopped out. Within seconds, she took off running and had left them miles behind in a matter of seconds. Tristan too got off for a second though he was back up in less than a minute.

"This is what you want?" he asked Rosalie. She looked at him and down, her eyes traveling to the spot where not more than twenty minutes ago Jack had placed his hand as if it already held the child she knew they would create.

"I'm sure. Never been more sure of anything in my life."

He nodded. "We should reach home in about two days. Sorry for the delay but I do have to make several stops along the way. Shouldn't take long at all."

"Where is home, exactly for you guys?"

"North Carolina-well under it, anyways." When she gave him a puzzled look, he said "yes, underground but I assure you we have done our best to make up for that small factor."

She nodded and David said "yeah, smell isn't even that bad."

Tristan rolled his eyes and Michael laughed. "He's joking. My spells make it seem as if you are not even underground at all."

"Oh." She nodded carefully and again looked down. She felt such relief, as if a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. For once, she could see light at the end of the tunnel.

Master saw and heard all of this and while it let out a string of swear words Dr. Crane worked on IT. Like master had suspected, the wound had not been fatal though IT was still in much pain. Though master knew this, it needed IT to get her-it's time was slowly slipping away. As if he could read it's mind, Dr. Crane said, "perhaps you should wait until she's mortal?"

"What?" master said, spinning on it's heel.

"Wait until she's mortal-when their both mortal, be much easier for IT to get them and less chance IT will kill them."

IT growled in disagreement over this accusation and master said "not that IT would." IT nodded and seemed satisfied. "It would be easier, wouldn't it?"

"She would be much more vulnerable than she is now, even with Jack to protect her."

Master smiled at the thought. "Yes, brilliant."

Back at the carriage, which had started to head east still in Canada, Rosalie had gone back to Jack's room. He was standing against the wall furthest from the door, looked up once, then down at the floor. "What?" she asked him wearily.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way when I heard…" He stopped there, his body shaking violently. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." She walked closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I'm really not."

"I know." He looked at her. "Earlier, when Tristan asked you if you were sure about your choice, you were thinking something. What?"

She looked at him, bemused. "You couldn't tell?" He shook his head no. "I was thinking about what I asked you earlier-about meaning everything."

"Ah."

She smiled.

You do realize she's not going to let up, right?

Shut up and leave me alone.

Ah fine.

"Mortal" she said quietly.

Jack nodded. "Mortal you, mortal me, someday, our mortal children." She smiled and liked sound of it rolling off his lips.

"Guess there's no turning back now."

He shook his head. "Nope."

But Rosalie knew her choice-her future lay with Jack, her past with Alice.


	15. You're a God

You're a God

While Dr. Crane changed the bandages on IT, IT was trying IT's hardest not to rip off a body part with one of IT's fingernails that seemed more like talons. As he applied hydrogen peroxide to the wound IT let out a loud snarl to show IT's displeasure.

"I know, but killing Dr. Crane will not help" IT heard master say. IT could not see master clearly though IT could make out master's shadow. IT kept as quiet as IT could for whether IT wanted to admit it or not, master was playing God with him-for it had the decision of when and how IT would leave this world.

While the carriage passed from British Columbia into Alberta, a storm of insecurities was starting between brother and sister. All five were seated within the front of the carriage, though silence encircled them. David broke it by asking "so, when's the wedding?" Jack turned his face to Rosalie's and shrugged. "It would be my honor to walk you down the aisle, little sister" he said, grinning at her.

She gasped as she realized he was right-he was older than her, they both were. They were even older than Jack. She chuckled and said "that would be great."

David said "so, Michael, still going to be able to fit into our tuxes?"

"I'm not going" he said coolly, his eyes meeting his sister's before they dropped again.

"Oh?"

"Got a problem with that?" he hissed quietly, angrily. Tristan looked at him, though he sensed that if there was to be a blow up it would be resolved quickly.

"No, it's just, we're family and family…"

"What? Is supposed to be there for one another?" He shook his head. "No, I'm done playing second string in the life of Rosalie Lillian Hale. Done."

Jack snarled at him and David sat up. "What are you talking about?"

He laughed bitterly. "As if you didn't see it too-the way mom and dad fawned over our dear sister and we were practically left to raise ourselves. It was always Rosalie this, Rosalie that, their entire world revolved around her and we were the forgotten children, practically invisible."

"Stop! Good grief!"

"Why? We all know it's true. That's why everything fell apart after she went missing."

"All right, that's enough" Tristan chimed in. "Why can't you let the past go?"

"How can I? It's sitting right there-the cause of every tear I shed, not out of physical pain-but emotional pain that went so much deeper than skin deep." He stopped then, his eyes seeing the back of her as she had turned so her face was in Jack's chest.

"You were the bane of our parents' existence and my worst nightmare. I hated you more than I ever hated anyone."

That was the straw the broke the camel's back for Jack dove at him, tackled him so that they both fell at Tristan's feet and then they were on the ground. The carriage stopped and the three instantly got up though by then Michael was gone and Jack was cursing under his breath as he got back in.

"I'm fine" she said before Jack could say anything. "I'm fine." He nodded once, slightly puzzled. As the carriage started once again, she stood and wondered just when she had become that person that her brother spoke of.


	16. Memories

Memories

As fast as master had made up it's mind to wait until they were mortal again, it decided to send IT out to get her again. IT was not pleased with this decision, though IT did not let IT's emotions show. Although IT was not fully healed, Dr. Crane said it would be safe for IT to attempt another mission.

At the same time IT was preparing to leave again, Alice had safely reached the Denali clan and the carriage trooped on without Michael though Tristan, Jack, and David didn't seem to care. Rosalie kept to herself though Jack stayed close.

Shortly before they crossed the border from Canada to the states, it came to an abrupt stop. Tristan looked at Jack very carefully, then David, then Rosalie. "We're fine" Jack said impatiently, leaning away from the couch. Again his eyes drifted from one vampire to the next.

"She is, David is, you're not." Jack scowled at him. "We will not move until you go." Rosalie was jarred out of her phase then at the word go. She instantly moved closer to him, gently holding his forearm.

"Fine." He stood and she did as well. He smiled faintly and kissed her once. She grabbed his arm tighter and he looked at her.

"Don't go."

He smiled. "I'm just going to hunt. I'll be back." She sighed deeply. "What? Did you think he was making me leave for good?" She shrugged. He chuckled softly. "I'll never leave you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I can and I will." With that, he turned and rushed out to greet the overcast late afternoon. She sat back on the couch though now not as tense.

"Relax. He's fast and very good." She turned to David then, something bothering her.

"David, would you say that everything Michael said was true?" He was no longer reading Great Expectations, now his hands held For Whom the Bell Tolls and he shrugged.

"I think we all knew that our parents favored you but I didn't feel the way he did-I still don't-for that was no more your fault than it was his or mine." She looked at him.

"Keep talking, about something, anything. Just keep my mind busy."

He laid his book down. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Tell me about your family."

"Well, I was married, her name was Danielle. I was still in Princeton and she was well like most girls: thought that the only way for her to be was like her mother. Eventually she went into nursing and we briefly courted about six months before I left Princeton. Now, while our family was not at the level that the Dawson family was, dad and Joe both gave us enough money for us to settle down in a simple home. We married on June 18th, 1937-small, very standard for the time. We had our first child just over a year later, a boy, named Prescott. Our second was born about fifteen months later, again a boy, Carter. And our third was born two years later, a girl named Sarah. I entered the air force about a year after Sarah was born but at the time I was kept at the base, they didn't ship out men until necessary. When they did the first time, it was 1943 and I was brought back within a week if that. Eventually I was gone more than I was home but it was a way to keep food on the table, roof over our heads, clothes on our backs." He smiled wistfully.

"What did you do before the air force?"

"Joe set me up with a friend of his-I moved from Rochester to Lockport-and his friend, Steven Carr, owned his own company, and he took me under his wing as a carpenter. Eventually, he moved me from a mere worker to his partner. He said when I got over this foolishness and left the air force to be with my family, my job would still be waiting. And you know the rest."

"Tell me about your wife, your kids."

He smiled. "Danielle was what Jack would have called conventional beauty-honey blonde hair, eyes that were slightly darker than yours-well when you were human-an overall fine physique. But all of that paled in comparison to her heart. She was so compassionate and full of life, it radiated around her and made you feel alive. That was why it was so hard for her to simply finish her schooling and not go straight into nursing. But she threw all that gusto and energy into parenting and was beyond amazing at it." He stopped then, his head tilted to the left slightly. "Prescott, well, he was born on August 12, 1938. Danielle had a twenty-two hour labor with him, but she never complained and when it was over and he was in her arms, she knew it was worth it. He looked exactly like his mother-hair, eyes, whole nine yards-except for the smile, that was mine. He was a lot like me too-very quiet, somewhat shy. Carter was the polar opposite-his hair was like Michael's, his eyes were like mine and he was born so fast the doctor almost didn't catch him. He was always that way though-early. Born three weeks before the due date, learned to crawl a month earlier than Prescott, learned to walk earlier than Prescott, did everything so fast. And then Sarah, who was partly me-my hair and eyes-and the rest was her mother-just nurturing and giving."

For a minute he stopped, seeming weakened simply by recalling the past and she hoped she hadn't pushed him too far. Quick as it had come on, the strength returned and he smiled at her, taking out a small book no bigger than a paper-back novel. He turned several pages until he came upon one that satisfied him. "That was my wedding day" he said though Rosalie could easily tell by the clothing. He was younger though somehow he seemed older and the look he had on his face was pure undiluted love. From there she saw pictures of birthdays, his days in the air force, school events, everything she knew she deserved and David had but lost far too soon.

"Did you ever find out what happened to them?"

"More or less. Prescott went to Boston University, became a surgeon. He went to one of the most prominent hospitals and worked there for just over thirty years. Carter used his brawn over his brains in school-went to University of Texas in Austin as quarterback, had to quit after junior year, injury to his knee. He became a coach there, worked there for a long time. Danielle, well, she never remarried raised the kids on her own-well, mostly-eventually she moved back to Rochester, Joe helped her there, whole support system. She took up nursing and retired about fifteen years ago, died about ten years ago."

"What about your daughter?"

"I never found anything past her graduation-valedictorian." He beamed proudly, then seemed weak again.

Before Rosalie could ask him anything, Jack gracefully came gliding back in, sitting next to her, smiling. She smiled back.

"Happy?"

"Deliriously."

"Good. Can we go?" Tristan nodded and slowly the carriage moved on. David resumed his book, Tristan sat going over some maps. Jack and Rosalie sat on the couch, neither speaking, Rosalie in Jack's arms.

Rhyme to me. One of yours.

She felt his body stiffen, his neck popped, his eyes closed. She leaned up on him and looked up at his face. Just when she though of apologizing, he began.

If I should fall in love, I'll fall in love with you. If I should make love, it will be you I make love to. If I should ask for a hand in marriage, it shall be your hand I ask for. If I should pick one person to be the mother of my children, I shall pick you. If I should fall asleep with someone in my bed, I want that someone to be you. If I should share my dreams with someone, I want you to be my dream catcher. If I should see my children down the aisle, I want you to be the proud mother. If I should see the birth of my grandchildren, I want you to be the new grandmother. If I should grow old, I want to grow old with you. If I should leave before my time, I want you near me. If I should love someone for the rest of my days, I shall love you.

If the first poem David had recited left her stunned, this one left her floored. She had known Jack to be an intense person but she had never heard it quite like this.

David said all your poems were about me.

He's right.

Even the one you just said?

Yes.

Silence.

Tristan was still bent over some maps, muttering under his breath. "Jack? Come here for a moment, please." Reluctantly Rosalie sat up and he strode towards him. "Exactly where are they?" Jack's finger traced a line to the final destination. "Ah that's right. Thank you." He nodded once and sat back next to her. She hesitated before she lay in his arms again though this time only one hand held her, the other aimlessly ran through her hair.

Rosalie turned her head up to look at Jack's face though his eyes were closed. She sighed almost inaudibly and lay back down, wondering what was wrong now.

I'm sorry.

For what?

Making you feel the way you do now.

I'm fine.

You're not acting like it.

His arm that was holding her snaked its way across her abdomen and held tightly to her.

See? Fine.

MHM.

Sigh.

You poem-do you still want those things?

Yes.

All of them?

Yes, I've just been waiting for the right person.

Me?

No, Alice. Yes you. Forever love.

She couldn't answer back, her mind tossing and turning the information.

Jack?

Yes?

The night that you were changed…

She caught her breath and looked up at the ceiling of the carriage. Jack kept perfectly still and silent-he wasn't quite sure what was happening but he didn't want to interrupt it…Whatever it was.

How she had never wanted to tell him this…How many nights when she was human had she lain awake, crying herself to sleep over this…How long it had taken her to push this deep, dark secret in a place where she would almost never think of it…

Rose? Don't make yourself do anything you aren't ready for.

I'm sorry.

Nothing to apologize for. When you're ready to tell me, you will.

Thank you.

No need for thanks. Anyone should thank anyone, I should thank you.

For what?

You didn't have to defend me against Alice but you did. You didn't have to stay with me, but you did. You saved me.

Ditto.

His lips lightly touched her cheek and she smiled at the feel of it.

I love you, Rosalie Lillian Hale. Forever love.

I love you, Jack William Dawson. Forever love.


	17. Wheel in the Sky

Wheel in the Sky

Dying is not what most people think it is-nothing flashes before your eyes, there's no white light or what have you. The only thing I felt was pain, the blood flowing through my shirt and fingers, making them sticky and beginning to form a coat on my clothes. I couldn't see much beyond the few feet in front of me, the sun had long such set and darkness had fallen on swift wings. There was one sound: my blood pulsing like it was right in my ears. Eventually I made it to the grass hill where I fell, too weak to walk another step.

While I lay there, certain I was destined to die, he came to me, and I was so convinced I was gone for he looked like an angel: his hair was golden, like wheat, his eyes were a deep dark blue-think of the deepest, darkest part of the ocean-and his smile was serene and calm as he looked down at me. As he whispered his questions, the first I answered verbally, the second nonverbally since I was too weak to speak, he picked me up gracefully and we flew through the forest, again convincing me that if I wasn't dead yet then I was very close to it.

The cabin wasn't much different from my own-lit sparsely by a few lanterns-three shadows stood about: one very tall, male, against the far wall, one slightly shorter, male, hunched over a table, the last was medium height, obviously female from the shape of her body, who was crushing something on a long bench opposite the door. The instant we entered, the female led the smaller male outside and the taller one came to us. Again, I felt like I was looking at angel: his hair was rich brown, his build was like that of a laborer and his eyes were golden. He quietly explained what would happen, what I would become, yet didn't have to. I must have implied I didn't care by then for he changed me.

It took me just over a year, but my priority was exactly the same: getting my angel back. Tristan showed me what she had become-one of us-and my mind could not conceive it for quite some time. Me being one of these beasts was one thing, but my angel, my Rose? It didn't seem possible…Yet it was.

Of course, this gave me hope. Stupid, foolish hope that what we once had we could have again, despite being what we were. I watched from afar-and then HE came to be. If I thought I had known pain before, I knew I had known nothing. Webster's didn't have a word close to what I felt, more than any physical pain, I wished more than anything that I had died that cold April night.

Instead of making those around me suffer, I ran. I was wild, reckless, though careful enough to not be noticed. Soon as I was, I took off again. For the past six years, all I had felt was love for my Rose, now all I felt was an uncontrollable rage, a fire that burned inside me and was not going to be vanquished easily. Most of this anger was directed at inanimate objects though more than once a bystander or two was the target instead. I never forgave myself for those-especially the entire family I had destroyed.

This life took its toll on me and one fateful night, Tristan and I were reunited. Now though he was very different looking-his hair was dark brown, his eyes a light brown, hazel. He was dressed in hiking clothes rather than the fine suit I'd first seen him in. For the longest time, we stood and stared-I was a mess, my clothes drenched in blood, my hair matted down with the sticky substance, I looked like something out of a horror movie.

Like a murderer out of a horror movie-which more less I was.

Finally, I fell to my knees, at his waist, grabbed him tightly, and begged him to either save me again or kill me-by then, I didn't care which. He agreed to the first thing and led me to a hotel room where he was staying. After I was showered, shaved, and cleaned up, we waited until sun-up-well, I waited, Tristan slept soundly-before we left to the coven I had left behind nearly fifty years ago.

Added to the coven were three more: Luke's mate, Sarah, a striking strawberry blonde that was an inch or so taller than 5'7'' Lisa, and David and Michael-which left me breathless. It didn't seem fair-that an entire generation was trapped in this world. Thankfully, Jonathan welcomed me back with open arms.

Then, there were the doctors-again, over time many more had come. The experiments that Tristan had started shortly before I had taken off had seriously gotten better-now they were changing vampires into humans again on a daily basis and were keeping them alive.

I wished I could have felt the gratefulness that the ones he changed did but I was still in too much pain over my loss. Fortunately, the entire coven seemed to know and aside from the occasional slip up by Michael no one dared say the name of my pain.


	18. Home

Home

The day was nearly over, by now they had reached their destination: Springfield, Illinois. Several times the carriage had stopped, Tristan leaving for short periods of time, always returning silent, the carriage marched on. He had retired when they were almost in Illinois, coming upon the border between Iowa and Illinois. David had remained with Jack and Rosalie, though he kept to himself, For Whom the Bell Tolls had been replaced with A Tale of Two Cities. Eventually though he too went to his room, leaving Jack and Rosalie alone.

They were on the couch, Rosalie's head on Jack's chest, right where his heart should have been beating. It was comforting-laying like this she felt like she was home. She couldn't even begin to recall the numerous times they had been like this-entwined in each other, feeling his body under hers, listening to his steady breathing, the pulsing of his heart. It was in these times when she could be inhibited and carefree, whether she wanted to laugh hysterically, cry and have fits; she knew she could do so there with no judgment. There, where the sun beat down upon them, the grass younger than them, the ocean in front of them centuries older. There, where there was no eyes watching, no lips gossiping. There, where they could love without restrictions.

There, where they could be free.

She turned her head ever so slightly so she could see his face. His eyes were open, looking up at the ceiling; a crease in his eyebrows told her that he was thinking very hard about something-something he did not like at all.

"What?" she asked him. "What's wrong?"

Silence answered her at first. She heard him take a breath before he said "I think we should wait." She turned the words in her mind, sitting up on him, looking at him.

"Wait? What are you talking about?"

"Wait until you're healed. Emotionally, I mean."

She climbed off him, standing, her arms crossed over her chest, looking down at him. "I'm fine. And once we're mortal and married I'll be perfect."

He sighed and stood as well, though she simply turned her head up to see his face. "You may think you're fine now, but what happens when we're human again? When we feel all the human emotions again? Show them again?"

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed in dangerous slits that made him back away. "I know what I want. Grieve? Been there, done that. The only time I needed to grieve was when I lost you-and that hadn't stopped until I saw you again. Yes, part of me hurts for what I've lost and despite the years Emmett…" Her sentence was cut short but a loud snarl from Jack. She looked at him, a bemused and slightly unnerved smile on her lips. "And I had, it paled in comparison to what we had, no matter how brief it may have been. I'll take whatever pain comes but you're worth it."

He rolled his eyes at her bravado, wanting nothing more than to grab her and shake her, hoping it would jar her out of this place she was in. "I love you, Rosalie Lillian Hale and because I do, I'm going to promise the following to you: marry you, father your children, protect you, love you, cherish you, but I still think you need to grieve first."

She scowled at him. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yes. Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes-with you and more than anything."

"Fine. Then do as I ask and I will be your slave."

She stepped closer to him, her eyes wider now and somehow even more dangerous. "You want me to grieve? To get over my loss?"

"Yes, more than anything" he practically whispered.

She smirked and kissed him gently, pulling him on the couch, so he was over her. He instantly stopped, making her sigh. "You're impossible."

"No Rose you are. I tell you to grieve and you seduce me?"

She shrugged and he just looked at her. "I'm sorry" she finally said, looking at him. He looked at her and sighed, his head falling to his chest. "What?"

"When did everything get so damn complicated? Remember when we were younger and everything was so much simpler. Well, simpler than it is now."

She nodded her head wistfully saying "yes, I know what you mean. It was a far easier time than where we stand now."

"It wasn't just the time; it was the way we were around each other. Well, once but…"

"Jack, I know I will feel pain for what I have lost but I will be ok. I can't wait to marry you, can't wait to have our first child growing inside me. I know this is right. You do too. Maybe you can't see it but the only time I feel safe and complete is when I'm with you. Being with you feels good. Home"

He looked at her, his body was reacting in a strange way to the way she had said our child…It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling but it was definitely different. And he liked it. He cocked his head, looking at her still. "First child?"

She smiled. "Did you really think I wanted to stop at one?"

He took a breath and sighed though once again from euphoria, not pain. Not even in his wildest dreams-and they got beyond wild at many points-had he thought that this conversation would happen, that Rosalie would be so close that he could touch her. She looked at him, again worried. "I'm fine…Just can't believe this is real."

"I know. Surreal."

He chuckled and gently kissed her, pressing her body closer to his. "Now who's seducing who?"

He laughed again. "Oh this isn't seducing." She smiled and kissed him once more before she lay back on him, her head going right back to its original position. She felt his body relax, one arm weaving through her hair, the other holding her hand tightly. Yes, this was home.

"Rose?"

"What?"

"Let's just start with one and maybe work our way up."

She laughed. "You say that now."

He kissed the top of her hair and she closed her eyes. "Never leave me" she whispered.

"Never ever." He sealed the promise with a deep, passionate kiss that made time stand still and the angels in heaven looked down and cheered.


	19. Every Breath You Take

Every Breath You Take

Master watched and listened to everything that was happening. Master was less than pleased with the progress that Jack and Rosalie's relationship was making. Master had believed that with time, it would have fallen apart.

For once, Master was wrong and this made Master very angry.

Master let it's eyes drift from the lovebirds to IT. Smiling, Master saw that IT was doing IT's job correctly. IT was back on the trail of the carriage, making IT's way through Canada. Along the way, IT had taken down half a dozen undead monsters, and several more since IT had entered Canada.

Master sighed and sat down. Dr. Crane entered the room then. He smiled at IT's image. "Your creation is doing wonders. You must be proud."

Master looked at smiled. "Yes. IT is exceeding in ways I never even dreamed." Dr. Crane nodded, his eyes drifting from IT to Jack and Rosalie. Master let it's eyes follow Dr. Crane's and growled quietly at the image of them.

"Why her? What is about her that drives you?" Dr. Crane asked the master, his voice calm and soothing. Master turned to him; his face showed that he had neglected to shave recently though it gave him a rugged good looking appeal. His chin was pointed and narrow, his cheeks sugar cane white, his eyes an enchanting blue, not too dark, not too light. And like all vampires, he was pale and gorgeous. Master had created him-had altered the color of his eyes for Master's own needs-and kept him in the case IT or Master itself were injured.

"She…" Master stopped and shook it's head. "Let's just say I've got a serious bone to pick with her." Dr. Crane nodded and Master looked at the image again, it hadn't changed-they were still on the carriage, which was not moving, and she lay on Jack.

IT was moving swiftly, IT knew that the trail IT was on was hours old yet sensed that newer ones were coming up. IT was more determined than ever to get the blonde that Master so craved. Even if it meant killing that dark-haired vampire that had stopped IT and injured IT. Yes, IT would have no problem with that.

Master looked on as IT raced at great speeds, practically invincible. Master smiled proudly, IT was truly Master's shinning glory. While Dr. Crane was no doubt a valuable asset, Master could not conceive existing the way it did without IT to finish, to take out as many vampires as possible-and to bring Rosalie Hale to Master. Master wanted IT to bring her alive-IT was more than capable.

Or so Master hoped.

While Master watched, IT easily took down two more nomads. The world was now two vampires shorter-and better for it. Master smiled proudly. "You are doing very well my son. Continue and find her. Then bring her to me." IT looked up at the sky and nodded-Master saw this and smiled.

"Soon. I can hardly wait."

"It will be quite intriguing-to finally learn why you feel so strongly." Master smiled at Dr. Crane.

"Like I said, I have a bone to pick with her." Master had been following her for so long-long before Dr. Crane, long before IT even-and Master would make sure the last thing Rosalie Lillian Hale saw was Master's eyes, burning into her soul.


	20. Love Remains the Same

Love Remains the Same

It was early morning the next day; Tristan had woken shortly before the sun, though he appeared quite different from the golden-haired blue eyed god Rosalie had seen: his hair was dark brown, his eyes a hazel color with a tad of green. "Today, I'm going to visit two of the ones I changed oh about seven, eight years ago. Then, we will head home, east through Indiana, Ohio, West Virginia, then south to home. Sound good?"

"I feel the need to hunt" David said, bookless for the first time.

Tristan nodded. "Very well. You'll probably be back before we are." He then turned to Rosalie. "What about you? Do you feel like you need to hunt?"

She shook her long blonde hair. "No. I'm fine for now."

"Very well. We'll give them some time to wake up, get on with the day before we stop in."

"Do they know we're coming?" David asked.

Tristan nodded again. "Of course. This would be a time for Jack and Rosalie to ask their questions-to true people that have been through the process and still came out fine."

Rosalie turned to Jack, he smiled reassuringly. Tristan retreated to his room for a bit, David stayed in the carriage until nearly eleven before he left to hunt. Tristan emerged shortly after David left and gestured for Rosalie and Jack to follow him. They had to walk to keep Tristan next to them. While they walked, Rosalie questioned Jack and Tristan about the two changed ones. "Who are they exactly?"

"Their names are Rick and Annette James. Rick was a vampire first, changed in 1977, Annette in 1980. They found each other by chance and ended up connecting far better than most nomads do. Tristan found them circa late 2001, early 2002. They questioned it for about a week before deciding to go mortal. They came to Springfield for potent ional job opportunities which clearly worked out."

"They still remember?"

"Yes though it fades each time I've seen them."

"How many times have you seen them?"

"This will be my fifth time."

They walked on in silence then, Rosalie turning the information, her mind curious as to what they would see. Jack held her hand; it seemed to fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together. She couldn't help but notice that his hand continually traced her ring finger, which was bare, though she still had his ring, always kept it on her, but keeping it a secret from Emmett was a struggle.

Eventually, they came upon a typical neighborhood, filled with mostly one-story homes, however a two-story was scattered here and there. The day was overcast and threatening rain, something that Tristan had factored in and timed perfectly. The majority of the homes were simple whites, slanted ceilings made of shingles, although an occasional yellow or brown stood amongst them. Tristan led them inside a cul-de-sac, stopping at the third home on the left.

This one was a two-story, a beige color; the roof was flat all around. The front yard was neatly kept, the grass was freshly cut, the garden was all bare branches that waited until spring when flowers would once again bloom. The two car garage were both shut, fading brown paint from top to bottom. The front door was apple red, warm and cheery. Rosalie's hand tightened around Jack's. He looked at her yet her face was towards the house and impossible to read.

Tristan was oblivious to all of this as he walked up the curved path to the front door, knocking twice, then standing back slightly. Jack stood next to him, Rosalie still holding tightly to his hand. He gave her a confident smile which she half-heartedly returned.

At long last, the door opened. A woman in her mid-thirties stood there, her hair was a rich red, not like Victoria's fire red though, her eyes a calming blue. She was dressed in plain faded denim jeans and a large sweatshirt that had the Chicago Bulls logo on it. She beamed happily. "Tristan! Welcome!" They embraced briefly before she looked at Jack. "Jack. Good to see you again." He nodded at her. "Well, come on in. Pardon the mess; I'm so behind on cleaning. Then, when I think of who else lives here, I wonder why I bother!" Tristan and Annette laughed in unison.

Before anything else could be said, the garage door opened and three pairs of feet entered the home, one large, two far smaller. The two smaller forms slammed into Annette, each one hugging a separate side of her. She gently ruffled their hair, kissing the tops of their heads. The larger form entered behind them, smiling at Tristan, not the least bit surprised. He was in his late-thirties, black hair that was just starting to thin out and rich brown eyes. He was tall and had a slightly bulky frame. "Alright boys, grown-ups need to talk." They shared an exasperated sigh as they left the room, Rosalie staring after them.

"They sure have gotten big" Tristan commented.

Rick nodded. "Should see the grocery bill sometime." Again, Annette and Tristan chuckled together, Rick joining in with his own throaty laugh.

Annette pulled the sweatshirt off and left to put in a load of wash, leaving Rick alone with the trio. He turned his head to Rosalie then. "I don't think we've met."

"Rick, meet Rosalie…Uh…"

"Hale. Rosalie Hale."

They shook hands and despite the difference in temperature, he didn't seem to mind it. "Well, Jack here has decided to go mortal" Tristan said.

"Bout damn time" Rick said. His eyes traveled to Rosalie, to the hand-holding. "I see why." Annette came in, smacking Rick on the back of his neck.

"Behave" she chided him. He smiled at her, lovingly and gently, pulling her close. "So, Tristan, how is everyone else?"

"Fine, thank you. Seems all is well here."

"Beyond well" Rick said, proudly stroking the slope in his wife's stomach.

"Last time-this time, I mean it." She couldn't help but laugh despite trying to be serious.

"Congratulations. When?"

"May. Twins-again."

"Girls? Boys? One of each?"

"Girls, thank god. Don't think I can handle two more boys." She shook her head and swiftly pulled it in a ponytail. She then turned her attention to Rosalie. "Sorry dear. Don't think we've met."

Rosalie broke out of her phase and held out her hand. "Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and again Annette didn't seem bothered by the touch.

"So, has anything changed?" Tristan asked, now that the introductions were over. Husband and wife shared a look before they shook their heads in unison. "Good. If you two don't mind, I think these two have some questions as to what is going to happen."

"Shoot" Annette said, smiling. Jack and Rosalie shared a quick look before breaking it off just as quickly. "Come on, no need to be shy."

"Did it hurt?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"At first, sort of. It's nothing like being changed into the opposite though. Eventually, it fades away and once all the poison has been extracted, you're out and when you wake again, you're human."

"What, specifically did it feel like?"

"Well, the most painful part really is them getting those damn tubes in your arms. Feels like you're being sliced open by a meat cleaver almost. But it doesn't last long and once that part passes, the rest is, well a breeze really."

"You really lose the drive for blood upon waking?"

"Yes. Totally gone."

Silence.

By then Annette was sitting at the dinning room table and Rick was leaning against the wall. Jack knew what she wanted to ask and yet she held back for fear of offending the couple. So, Jack took it on as well.

"Was it hard? Becoming parents, I mean."

"For us, yes. Rick was ready about four months after we'd been changed but my own body still hadn't returned to its human state. It took just over a year before my own body caught up to his, by then I was more than ready."

"And did conception happen soon after?"

"Not soon enough for us but yes relatively. Jonathan said it was the slowest he'd ever heard of a body taking so long to return to its human state. The longest before that had been eight months. The average is three months and the younger the vampire the sooner it tends to return."

Jack nodded, his gaze deliberately avoiding Rosalie's, his own mind filled with questions of what he would do if he and Rosalie had issues. Despite the encouragement he heard and saw, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive and sensed maybe he shouldn't have promised her those things.

What if he couldn't promise her the one she held closest to her heart?

He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. All he could do now was close his eyes and hope luck was on his side.

"Well, thank you for your time. We have a long journey back."

"Don't be a stranger. Come by anytime." Hand shakes were quickly done and the five of them walked to the front door. One of the little boys came tearing into the room, a white piece of paper in his left hand.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" he said eagerly, showing her the drawing. Annette took it and smiled like he'd painted the Mona Lisa.

"Well it's beautiful kiddo." She kissed his head and he laughed, rushing back to be with his twin. Jack bit back the urge to sigh. What mess had he gotten himself into?

Tristan opened the door and stepped out, Jack next, Rosalie behind him, their fingers still interlocked. They walked out of the neighborhood and back to the carriage, a light rain was just starting to fall.

Jack dared a glance at Rosalie as they walked. He instantly wished he hadn't. Her eyes were bright and lively, excited. For once he saw a glimpse of the Rosalie he knew years ago. Decades ago. But for once he felt he calmness, no ease. He knew why she had that look-but he wasn't sure he could fulfill the desires in her heart.

They reached the carriage shortly before three; David was waiting, leaning on the bench of the left. "How was it?"

"Fine. Quite informative."

He cocked an eyebrow but kept silent. Tristan retreated to his room to change. Jack too left Rosalie's side, going to his own room where he did many laps around the room. Over and over he turned the words in his mind: marry you, father your children, protect you, love you, cherish you. He was certain he could do all of those, except for the second, that was the only one that lingered in the back of his mind, like a deep dark cloud on a perfect, sunny day.

He knew there was one way-well, maybe one way-to be certain he could live up to his deal. It was a fifty fifty-but how to do so without David or Rosalie noticing?

In the front of the carriage, David and Rosalie remained silent, both for totally different reasons. David's mind was preoccupied with worries of what was going to become of him when he got back…Rosalie's was filled with images from the day-images of the happy couple, of the two small boys, so precious, of Annette's pregnant belly…She smiled and her own hands trailed over her own, though it was flat and empty she knew someday it would be full and round, pulsing with Jack's baby…Yes, she couldn't wait until then.

Meanwhile, her beloved was full of fear that he would fail her. That despite turning human and saying "I do" it wouldn't be enough.

NO!

Some part of him was screaming to shut up, to quit thinking negative thoughts-wasn't that what one of his books had taught him-that the mind was so powerful that if one desired something enough it would be theirs?

But this wasn't just a mental issue-this was a physical issue though with the way his mind was racing it sure felt more like a mental issue. He sighed deeply and slumped on the couch, already feeling like a failure. Once again, part of him was telling him to pipe down. That he would succeed, he would, he had to. He lived for Rosalie Lillian Hale-he lived to see her happy.

He knew come hell or high water he would give her exactly what she wanted.

Right?

This time though the voice of reassurance was silent, prompting him to feel hopeless again. Like a merry-go-round that wouldn't stop, the emotions shifted once again. Sighing, he faked a smile and came out of the room. He sat next to Rosalie who instantly nestled in his arms, her head resting on his chest like always.

That was one thing he knew wouldn't change: he knew that whatever happened, he would always love her and vice versa. He saw that-Rick and Annette were proof that even when they were human again, their love was still there, still going strong. At least he could count on love in the end.


	21. Every Famous Last Word

Every Famous Last Word

IT continued to follow the trail of the carriage-leaving Canada, coming back to the states, through Montana, North Dakota, Minnesota. IT sensed the trail went different from north but IT was not entirely sure which way.

Master watched and occasionally offered praise to IT, always reminding IT to get the blonde, alive, bringing her to master. Along the way, IT killed a stray vampire here or there, master smiling the whole time at the mess.

Oblivious to the danger that was closing in fast, the carriage marched on to Ohio, darkness had settled in, Tristan was sound asleep in his room, David was stretched on the left bench, feeling anxious as to what was waiting for him at home, Rosalie and Jack were back in his room, laying on the couch. Again, neither were speaking, though Jack was pretending to be absorbed in Leaves of Grass while Rosalie continued to let her imagination run wild with what life could be like.

Jack finally laid his book down, closing his eyes. Physically speaking he was fine-it was everything else that was making him exhausted. Emotionally everything was running around and around, never slowing down, never stopping, just making it harder to think straight. Then there was mentally. His mind replayed those godforsaken words he'd promised her over and over again, until he was certain he was going to lose what sanity he had left-which was not much at the time being.

He stroked her perfect ashen cheek, watching her flawless lips curl into a smile, her eyes, once the most perfect shade of blue, shut, fluttered like butterfly wings, almost opening, yet not quite. He turned his eyes to his wrist.

12:35 a.m.

Daylight couldn't come sooner. He would have done it before Tristan had retired, but he had seemed too tired to deal with anything more so he waited. He knew what he was doing was equivalent to trying to rope the moon but he had to try.

While he did this, Rosalie's mind slid from the future to the past, a memory she had kept for herself in times of need: It was mid-September, Rochester, 1931, Rosalie was 16, Jack was 19. The sun was fading fast; though neither of them moved from the cool grass they lay upon. She sat up, looking at his perfect emerald eyes. "What?" She just smiled and kissed him, he pulled her closer, deepening it.

As always, he broke it off, far too soon for her. She looked at him, feeling his hand run down her face, her eyes shut, her lips touching his hand. She felt him shudder, rippled through his whole body. He sat up, leaning against a tree, and took her left hand. At first, he simply held it, and then he placed it on his heart. "Feel that. Feel what you do to me" he said breathlessly, his own covering it.

She could feel it alright-it throbbed hard, like a million bass drums going off at the same time. "You do not like the way I make you feel?"

His eyes looked at her, bewildered, and somewhat hurt. "Of course not. It's amazing what you do to me." She smiled and continued to feel his heart race, so strong, so sure. "I would die without you" he whispered against her ear.

"You will never lose me."

How wrong she had been.

Another memory was surfacing-this one she wanted to shove back down, lock it up, throw away the key. What? Don't you think I'm owed an explanation for the way I am? What did he mean? She shuddered at the thought of having to tell him-of having to explain what her father meant that April night. How could her love her then? How would he find it in him to forgive her-for really this was her fault.

Jack felt her shudder yet kept his thoughts to himself. Of course it was still racing of all the possibilities: doctor after doctor telling them there was just no way, trying everything, yet nothing…Then, to him, the worst scenario possible: all was well, the big day for the arrival was there, when suddenly everything went wrong…And before he knew it, the doctor was telling him that the child was fine but she was gone…

NO!

Once again that shouting came out of nowhere. It scared him more than anything-losing her again. He knew that if he lost her again-in any way, shape, or form he would surely join her shortly after. He had lived without her before and that had been the closest to hell on earth for him. He knew he couldn't do it again.

He knew that if she did not crave a child so badly he would have begged her to stay this way-but she did, more so than when he first knew her though how that was possible was beyond him. She had been so hungry for a child when they had been so young-they both had-though the way she wanted it nearly overwhelmed him at times.

He closed his eyes and said a prayer, hoping that he would not fail her. Part of him was insisting he wouldn't but he couldn't be sure. Not until he actually did it would he know. No, further than that-not until it was born and cradled in Rosalie's arms, then he would breathe a sigh of relief.

Until then, he would hope he hadn't said anything he would regret.


	22. Way of the World

Way of the World

The hours took forever, the second longest night Jack had lived through. Well, more or less lived through. At long last, the sun started a steady climb in the Ohio sky, soon to be replaced with West Virginia. It didn't take long for Tristan to wake, he needed less sleep than an average human to get by. Jack and Rosalie were changed from what they had been in before-he in simple black slacks and a white shirt, she in light blue jeans and a black tank top. Tristan was back to looking like a Greek god again-his hair golden, his eyes rich blue. "Can you do that at will? Change your appearance?"

He nodded once. "Yes. I changed yesterday as that is what Rick and Annette knew of me. The way I am is usually the way I am-the way Jack saw me for the first time."

"Where's David?" Rosalie asked, turning to look at the back of the carriage.

Jack and Tristan took that chance to share a look, a look that spoke volumes. A look that said hell would be waiting when they returned. "He'll be back" Tristan simply answered.

She frowned then brushed it off. Jack breathed a silent sigh of relief and stood, stretching his arms above his head. The carriage was at a standstill, the first time in many hours. Tristan walked back to his room, returning seconds later. "I'll be gone for a bit. We'll leave as soon as I get back."

"David…"

"He'll find us love. Don't worry." She turned her gaze to Jack's face. His eyes-which when she had first seen him had been copper-were the familiar liquid gold that she was used to seeing. She would be glad when they were the green that she loved.

Sometime in between, Tristan had left the carriage, silent as a ghost. Rosalie slid out of Jack's arms and into one of the bathroom, correcting God knew what. Jack shook his head-when would she learn that in his eyes she was perfect? At the same time, his gaze turned to Tristan's door. He took a deep breath and walked down the hall towards it, his legs felt as heavy as lead. He hesitated in front of it, he knew what he was about to do was very stupid. But his hand gripped the handle and turned it soundlessly. The room was neutral white, egg-shell white. It accommodated a single, simple bed, a desk that was neatly stacked with books, a map that when looked at closely had small dots that moved sporadically-these dots were of the entire coven though he noticed that Rosalie had been added. He saw that Tristan was about ten miles away from the carriage, Rosalie was in the bathroom still, David was some fifty miles or so south from the carriage, Michael was in North Carolina, no doubt back with the coven as he could see Sarah's just to the left of him, Luke's directly above them.

He broke away from it and gently opened the bottom drawer. Inside were thousands of small crystal balls, no bigger than the palm of a small child's hand. He swallowed and gently took one out, sliding it in his pants pocket. He would have to put it inside a jacket, the bulge was too noticeable. He slid it shut again and leaved through a few books, he had looked at the map and saw that Rosalie was still preoccupied in the bathroom, Tristan and David were still very far from the carriage. He found what he was looking for and jotted down what he needed, placing the books back in the exact way he had found them. Only when he was safely out of the room did he breathe a sigh, going to his own room. He dug out a black jacket, carefully removing the precious cargo and transferring it to his left pocket.

He came back out and walked outside, before he shot away from the carriage, heading north as to avoid David and Tristan who was heading east. He stopped until he was certain no one would see or hear him. He removed the paper first, reading over his handwriting quickly, his other hand taking out the crystal. It lay in his hand which was several feet away from his body. Slowly, he spoke, careful with the wording as he didn't want to do something that would attract attention to him: "Oh great and powerful ones, come to me, allow me to see inside your world, your secrets I swear to keep, show me, show me…My greatest fear…Is it real?" Slowly, the ball rose from his hand, a blinding white light flashed from it, he was unable to turn away from it. The rest happened in a blur: the ball spun madly out of control, the light changing from white to blue to red like some kind of American flag on fire, and then he felt a hard jolt that rattled his whole body and slammed him into a tree a good fifty yards. "Damn" he grumbled, standing, brushing dirt off his back and pants. He had his answer which left him at an ease again. He walked back to where the glass ball lay in the soft earth, looking perfect. He pocketed it and started off back towards the carriage.

Rosalie stood outside the carriage, the guards protectively near her. She smiled when she saw him come out of the thick forest. "Where did you go?" she asked, pulling ever so slightly at the cuffs of her jacket.

"Out."

"Well you should have asked me."

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back." He quickly strode back inside the carriage, back to Tristan's room, returning the ball to its proper place, shutting the door behind him. He swiftly stepped off and took her hand. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yep." He led her to the west, away from David, Tristan, and the broken tree. It was quiet, too quiet, though since two vampires were walking through the forest it made sense. Again, Jack's hand trailed over Rosalie's left hand, particularly her left finger. She smiled at the feel of it, how matter how light the touch, her body always tingled when Jack's body touched hers.

It was mostly overcast, though suddenly a bright patch of sunlight poked out. A shaft of it cut across them, catching ever so faintly on Rosalie. Jack inhaled sharply, again taken by her beauty. "What?" Rosalie asked him, not sure what to make of it.

He smiled. "You're just the most beautiful thing in my world. You always have been." They had stopped walking then, Rosalie looking at Jack, their hands still interlocked. His hand left hers and gently traced her face, much like that late-September night years ago. With her eyes closed, she felt it ease its way down her cheek, across her lips. She kissed his hand the way she had before and his reaction was identical to the first time. She smiled and did it again, feeling him shiver again. Slowly, his hand worked its way into her hair, running through it so many times she was certain he had touched every strand. She smirked, keeping her head up, looking at him until his lips were on hers, pressing down gently, then harder, dragging her body into his, holding her tightly on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running through his midnight hair, kissing him deeper, with more passion than she had ever given before.

Jack broke away first, breathing deeply, his lips at her neck, faintly kissing her there. She sighed and tilted her head back slightly, Jack's body easily adjusting, his lips back on hers, desperately, hungrily, wanting and needing all at the same time. Once again, he broke away first, despite every part of him wanting her again. She looked up at his face, smiling. He returned it, his hands once again tracing her face.

Like the first day that had been reunited, both were afraid to speak. Somewhere up ahead, a bird cawed, the wind blew gently, something rustled in the trees, something small and unobtrusive. Neither of them heard any of this, the only thing they saw was the other's face, the only the thing they felt was the other's body, both taut and wanting yet able to restrain for the time being.

Slowly they walked back, Rosalie in front of Jack, his arms around her waist, his lips whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Though he couldn't see it, he was certain she was smiling his own face held a never ending smile that radiated throughout this entire body. He hoped that if this was a dream, a figment of his imagination, he never wanted to be told otherwise-let him be unaware, in his own world, for this was heaven on earth-his body so close to Rosalie, feeling her around him, and some part of him chided quietly, telling him that of course he wasn't dreaming.

This was as real as it got.

Master watched, watched it all, smiling. "Yes, enjoy the time you have now, Jack. Cherish every moment with her for they are limited." Master turned its gaze to IT which had accidentally taken a wrong turn earlier, though master didn't seem to mind. Like Jack, master had a sudden feeling of ease.

Master watched them reach the carriage, Jack helping Rosalie in, following swiftly behind her. Dr. Crane watched as well. "Like watching two teenagers."

"They may as well be" Master said quietly.

"Yet…Seems right somehow." Master didn't answer and Dr. Crane left.


	23. Run to the Hills

Run to the Hills

IT had caught the right trail, was following it again, swiftly passing into Indiana, Ohio followed minutes later. Yes, IT was getting closer to what master wanted-and this time nothing would stop IT.

Nothing.

Already the carriage had passed into West Virginia, Tristan and Jack were both tense as to what was waiting at home, though they hid it from Rosalie as well as they could. "Are you sure you don't need to hunt?" Jack asked her for the billionth time.

She sighed but smiled. "I'm sure. The day I found you again we had hunted." She made a face as she said we but forgot about it seconds later. She wasn't going to let anything interrupt her bliss.

"Do you mind if we keep going through the night?" Jack asked Tristan shortly after two.

"No not at all." They both nodded in unison, again thinking that whatever was coming they would want to get it out of the way-and fast. Rosalie seemed happy about this-of course, she was unaware of the battle that waited at home. Like a volcano that had once stood dormant for so long, it was stirring and getting ready to erupt.

No, she thought of turning human again, then continuing her life with Jack. She smiled knowing that when she had to make the choice to go with Alice or stay with Jack…Well, really what was there to think about? She would always hold a place for the Cullens, always, but they didn't give her what Jack did and now she felt whole.

Human again…Jack again…The possibilities of what was coming next seemed endless, like every opportunity was open to them. In a way, they were.

It was just before three when all hell broke loose again-and not for the last time. They were about mid-way across West Virginia when it happened-so fast, none of them had seen it. The three of them had been in the front of the carriage when something slammed it into much like a tackler in football and the carriage did several three sixties before it came to a halt. The guards instantly rushed to their sides, though they were scattered about. Tristan was furthest from the carriage, about a hundred yards away, Rosalie was about twenty yards away and Jack was the closest at half that. "What was that?" she asked, Jack instantly rushing to her side, protectively placing her behind him.

"Tristan?" he called anxiously. He saw him stand and wobble back towards them, making him breathe a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked again, her eyes darting about the woodlands, so many places for anything to be hiding. Jack looked around too, every little movement was another phantom that sent him higher on edge. "Jack?"

He shook his head, by then the guards surrounded them, all three held serious looking weapons. Jack moved closer to Rosalie, his hand instinctively grabbing hers, locking in tightly, as tight as magnets on a fridge door. Their eyes meet for the faintest second before breaking away again, both scanned the area around them. The guards stood motionless, gripping their weapons, their eyes sweeping the land. Tristan stood motionless, murmuring softly.

Again the attack was so swift, so sudden, no one realized it had happened until it was over. The guard that stood in the front was nearly knocked over, a sudden gust that stirred the dirt around them, a body part that tripped Rosalie, sending her to the ground, Jack's reflexes too slow to catch her. No sooner had her body hit the ground that it was being dragged across the ground at a speed that was nearly blinding. Jack shot after her, desperately pushing himself harder than he ever had.

"JACK!"

He tore faster, tree branches scraped at his skin, hardly leaving a mark, his body swiftly dodging the trees, sidestepping the roots. He almost didn't hear it-the sudden whoosh as others joined him. He easily counted three-though he could hear more behind him…And in front of him too?

IT let out a loud snarl and suddenly stopped, Jack took the opportunity to get within in close range of Rosalie when IT took off again, prompting Jack to run faster, chasing with the others. He saw Michael and Luke, the third had shot ahead, a weapon of some sort in his hand. Jack grabbed a low-hanging branch and swung up, his sword out, cutting deep into IT. Again, IT snarled and slowed some, though IT never stopped. Neither did any of the pursers.

The one that was ahead with the weapon, Jack still couldn't tell who, stopped and shot up into the trees. Jack raced on, Michael flanking him, Luke shooting ahead to get with whoever was ahead of them. The form that had dove into the trees came crashing back down, driving their weapon into IT. IT screamed loudly, stopped, IT's grip on Rosalie dropped. Jack sped ahead about fifty paces, scooping her in his arms, before he did a one-eighty and started back towards the carriage, running so fast, his grip on her tighter than ever. He could hear voices behind him but he paid them no attention, his feet racing ahead, taking them further from whatever wanted his Rose.

Somewhere behind him, IT let out another earth-shattering snarl, followed by a string of gun shots, both prompting Jack to race faster. At long last the carriage, standing up-right again, came into view. Tristan was on the outside, waving to Jack. "Hurry!" He nodded and raced to him, two people following right behind him. From behind him, he could hear several voices, all male. The five piled inside, the carriage standing still. "Protect us, oh great ones, protect us from all that dares to harm us, protect us in our time of need, our darkest hour." The voices were fading now, driving whatever was out there away from them. Slowly, Tristan's spell could be felt in the carriage, surrounding it.

Not until he was certain he had control over his body did he look around. Tristan was in the front, next to him on the left was Luke, Michael was on his right. "What are you guys doing here?" he finally asked, looking from one to the other.

"We got a call-from Alice." Michael stopped and looked at Rosalie but she had no reaction to this information. "She said she couldn't see everything-just that something was coming for Rosalie. Something she couldn't see but had no doubt that it was going to destroy her."

Jack looked down at her, her face was expressionless, her eyes open, staring at nothing. "Rose" he said softly. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." At first he felt nothing, a sudden wave of panic hitting, and then he felt her hand squeeze his gently. "You're safe now. I promise nothing is going to happen to you." He tore his eyes up to meet Michael. "Who else was out there?"

"John, Allen, David."

Jack nodded, one hand Rosalie still held, the other running through her hair as he had done earlier. "I'd say thank you but it seems so mundane" he said softly, still looking at the immortal in his arms, as if the sun rose and set in her face.

"Despite my…Animosity towards her, she is still my sister. And I knew that if she was lost, then you would find a way to leave us too. And I don't mean like you did the first time." Jack looked down, his eyes on the floor of the carriage as opposed to Rosalie.

"Are they going to be ok?"

Luke nodded. "Yes. This was part of the plan-well, David wasn't in it until the last second-but we would take who we could."

"Plan?"

"After Alice called, John called a meeting with all of us. He didn't want to take us all, but he didn't have David so he knew he had no choice to take us all, leaving the rest of them in charge of Tommy and Nick."

Jack scowled. "That was stupid."

"We didn't have a choice. We needed to protect her and well you. So, Michael and I followed you, John and Allen were in the opposite direction to lead it away from us so we could have a chance to escape. David came out of nowhere-that's who you saw in the trees. You couldn't see it but he just kept coming after well whatever that thing was, over and over he attacked it."

"Was that the guns I heard?"

"No that was Allen and John. I have no idea why, we were shooting at a ghost."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know what it was but all I know is that for some reason it wants her." He looked down at her, she was exactly the same, though the grip on his hand was tighter.

"We won't let that happen." Jack looked up and nodded then back down again. Luke pushed a hand through his disheveled blonde hair and sighed leaning back on the left bench. Michael sat on the right one, Jack on the couch, Rosalie in his arms.

The carriage started off, moving so steadily it seemed to float off the ground. Silence encircled the five of them, coming so close to losing any, potentially all of them had left them all shaken. Eventually, her eyes moved, a look of worry in them until they found Jack's face, calmness replaced the fear. She smiled at him, gently sitting up, her head leaning next to his neck, taking deep breaths, holding on to him tightly. He embraced her as well, miming her actions. The other three turned their gaze away from the couple, not wanting to intrude on this gentle moment. He heard her open her mouth, the words out of it couldn't have been any sweeter: "I love you."

He smiled and said just as quietly "I love you too."

Master had seen it all, from the attack on the carriage to Jack once again being the hero. Master was beyond mad at what had happened. Master could not believe that IT had been foiled by a band of small, incompetent vampires. And more than that they had hurt IT!

Master gritted it's teeth and turned away from the sight, too disgusted with everything in the world right then. Dr. Crane shook his head yet kept silent. He could tell that master needed to be left alone then so he quietly left, awaiting IT's return as IT would no doubt need his care again.


	24. Victim of the Game

Victim of the Game

The rest of the trip was in relative silence. Rosalie seemed ok after a while, even talking to Luke and Michael. To Jack, she spoke with her mind only. Tristan had gone to his room-to work on something though what no one knew. At long last the carriage came to an abrupt and Tristan came out, his face grim.

"That bad?" Jack asked, looking up at him.

He didn't answer, just looked down. "What?" Rosalie asked him, sensing that something big had been kept from her.

No one answered, they all silently got off but Rosalie was not done. "What is going on? Jack?" He avoided her gaze, not wanting to be the one that would tell her. "What?"

"It's…Complicated."

"Well uncomplicate it" she snarled, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Someone had better say something." Again, no one spoke.

"Please, Rose, just…Come with us, don't say anything, don't do anything. Just come with us and see for yourself." She muttered underneath her breath but nodded, taking Jack's hand as he led her through a thick forest, Michael and Luke behind them, Tristan in front of them, the guards leading the whole way. They came to a cave, the guards ducking their heads as they entered. "Watch your head" Jack warned her as he led her, guiding her through the maze.

They stopped again, the pitch blackness suddenly illuminated by a light in Tristan's hand. He waved a hand and said something that didn't sound human. A section of the ground parted to the size of a manhole. Tristan stepped back and jumped through it.

Rosalie turned to Jack, her eyes wide. "What the?!"

He laughed softly. "It's ok. I promise." Luke followed next, then Michael, then two of the guards, one waiting for Jack and Rosalie. "I'll go first" he said, gently dropping her hand. He placed his arms at his sides and let himself fall. Rosalie took a breath and walked to the hole, following his lead.

Jack waited, a big smile on his face. "What now?" she asked him, chuckling in spite of herself.

"Welcome to the batcave." She looked around then. Despite the name it sure didn't feel like it was underground: the ground, which should have been solid concrete, was an assortment of stones, all varying in colors, shapes, textures, the walls were painted in bright colors, heavy drapes and curtains lain strewn about them.

"Woah." Jack smiled and took her hand, suddenly feeling tense as he led her further into the room. He could faintly hear a commotion ahead and he considered waiting, leading her to his room until the chaos died down. As it turned out, he didn't have time for that-David came flying from the very back, landing on his stomach just in front of them. "David" she said, instantly dropping to the ground. He smiled faintly and stood, turning around to see a tall form behind him, his hands clutched at his sides, his body shaking violently. David walked several paces from his sister and Jack, meeting him halfway.

The taller man raised his fist, knocking David's head hard. Rosalie snarled and started towards him, Jack grabbing her, pulling her tightly against his chest, her attempts to get free fruitless. "Don't" he whispered, turning her around and walking down one of the many tunnels.

"What was that about?! And you had better tell me!" She finally broke of his grasp but didn't go to her brother, her eyes dangerous as she glared at him.

"Traitor! Ungrateful bastard! How dare you disgrace me this way?! How could you betray me?! After everything I've done for you!" Her head snapped to the shouting, no doubt from the taller man that had towered over brother the way a teacher would a student.

She snarled again, considered making a run for it, but thought best if she stayed put, convinced Jack would have had her in seconds. They could faintly see the shadows cast from candles in an unknown source. Once again David took another blow to his head, he did nothing to defend himself, his head down in shame. She growled low and started towards them but Jack caught her, dragging her against his chest again, pinning her so tightly she almost felt light-headed.

"What do you have to say for yourself?! Well?!"

"There is nothing I can say that can justify my actions."

"Damn right! Betray me more than anyone has ever done-and I've had my fair share of back-stabbers. Was it a waste-everything I did for you?"

David didn't answer, his head down, his shoulder slumped. Rose turned to Jack. "Do something" she snapped at him, trying once more to get free.

"I can't. He is completely right in his actions against your brother."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. I should have waited until this was over."

She looked at him, their eyes locked though now it was uncomfortable and not safe almost. "You knew this was coming? And you didn't do anything to stop it?!"

He winced at her words, not able to look at her as he said "Tristan saw that something was going to happen-something that was going to shake our foundation and break several binds in our family."

"Some family! I don't know what David did or what you think he did…"

"Rose, we know what he did. We all knew."

"Well if you call yourself family you wouldn't react to a mistake this way."

Jack shook his head. "Love, there are some things that are unforgivable. Completely and totally unforgivable. There are some instances where I'm sorry is not enough. Where being family is not enough."

SAMCK!

She winced as she heard another blow take to her brother's head and snarled again. "Was it worth it?! Was it worth losing this family over?!"

She watched as David turned his face to his, their eyes meeting. "Yes. It was beyond worth it." The other man reeled on his heel and this time struck David in the chest, knocking him completely out of sight. She was dragging Jack and herself out of the tunnel, very slowly. She watched as the man walked to David, dragging something with him. He lit a match and threw it in the tall, dome shaped object.

"I should break you into tiny pieces and let them burn" the man said calmly, stepping closer to David.

"No! Jack!" He gripped her tighter and shook his head, hoping that he wouldn't follow through with his threat.

"But that would be letting you off the hook too easily. So get out and never return. If I ever see you anywhere near, so help you God." David stood and shot up one of the tunnels, racing out of sight before Rosalie could catch a glimpse.

The man strode away, going inside a room, the door slamming hard. "Let me go!" He did so reluctantly, staying close if he sensed she was going to do something out of line. She shot up the tunnel that David had disappeared but could find no trace of him. She heard Jack behind her though she didn't acknowledge him. She walked back out to the center of the cave, fuming though exactly at who she couldn't be too sure.

Tristan was standing there, he looked at Jack. He nodded once and Tristan went to the room where the man had gone, his voice calm and soothing as he shut the door behind him. Rosalie looked at Jack again, her eyes hard and accusing. "What do you want me to say?"

"You should have done something."

Jack sighed. "I told you…"

"Yeah yeah totally unforgivable, I heard you."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. If I could I would take it back and erase it from your memory."

"I still don't get what happened."

"I really can't tell you."

She laughed. "Of course not. So, is your creator that way with the entire family? Or is it reserved for those that don't please him?"

"Rose please. I'm sorry but it happened and there's nothing we could do."

"You could have stopped it. But you didn't. How can I be with you if you won't protect my family?"

He opened his mouth then shut it again, stunned. "Rose, if what John did was purely out of malice and he had no real reason to hurt David we all would have been pulling him back. But he had reason. Reason enough to kill him." She growled at him, backing away slowly. "Like I said, there are some things are not forgivable."

She shook her head, her eyes fixed on the door that John and Tristan were behind. She felt Jack behind her, his arms sliding through her waist. She closed her eyes and said "Jack, I lost the family I had been with for over seventy years. I can't stand to think of losing anyone else."

"David's fine. Trust me. He's safe." She sighed, partly frustrated, partly exhaustion.

"I just don't understand what could have turned the creator of this family against someone the way I saw."

"I promise I will explain it but not here. Too many eyes, too many ears."

"Thought you said everyone knew?"

"Well, sort of. Some of us know the truth, some of us know rumors." She turned to him, sighing again. "Please don't worry yourself with David, he really is fine. Shaken, but fine."

"I couldn't believe he said that it was beyond worth it…To lose this family."

"Who knows the secrets of the human heart" Jack said quietly. From inside the room, they could hear John screaming still, swear word after swear word, and he pelted the door with object after object, all the while Tristan's voice is calm, trying to ease him into a gentler state. Jack led Rosalie up a staircase and down a dim hallway.


	25. Freewill

Freewill

They walked up the metal staircase, stepping on a solid metal platform that extended from one wall to the next. This room was much brighter, lit by dozens of lights, one area tucked away in a corner was nearly blanketed in darkness. Jack walked half-way across it before he stopped and looked down. "What is this?" she asked though she suspected she knew the answer.

"It's where the magic happens." She looked down, several people in white lab coats walked around two people on separate hospital beds, they were motionless and were hooked up to life support systems. They moved smoothly around the tables, never in each other's way, making notes on clipboards in their hands.

"What are they doing?"

"Making sure nothing is wrong." She looked back down. None of the doctors looked alike: two were short, one with red, straight hair, the other with dark curly hair. Two others were slightly taller though still short, one with dark brown hair, the other dirty blonde. The last three were all remarkably tall, two with hair much like Jack's, the other had very light brown hair. She turned her attention to the two on the hospital beds. One was male, the other female, the male appeared to be in his early thirties, his hair was medium brown, the female was younger than him, late teens, her hair was long and blonde, close to Rosalie's. She then saw that they were held down by restraints. Sticking out of each arm, which was turned so the palms faced up, was a long metal tube, it was inserted about mid-way on each arm.

She turned away then. "You ok?" Jack asked, turning his worried gaze to her. She nodded though he didn't trust it. A few of the doctors had turned their attention from the patients to Rosalie and Jack.

"Welcome back Jack" said one of the tall black haired ones. Jack turned and nodded. They went back to their work then, again moving swiftly around the tables. Rosalie forced herself to turn, to look at it again.

No matter which direction she looked, her eyes always came back to the metal tubes. She couldn't tell what they were made of but it must have been very strong if it could pierce through the tough exterior of the skin. "Come on" he said, leading her across the platform and down another set of stairs. She held on to his hand tightly as he stood aside from the doctors, watching them work.

The dark-haired one that had called out to Jack turned. "Welcome, Rosalie Lillian Hale. There were some times we'd have to beg Jack to shut up about you." Chuckles broke out amongst the doctors, two staying totally silent, absorbed in their work.

Jack grinned. "Rose, Dr. George Adams, one of our cardiologists." He smiled at her warmly, she returned it. "And the one next to him is Professor Alden Walsh, chemist." The other dark haired one looked up and nodded at them. He pointed to the tall one with light brown hair. "Dr. Cyril King, biologist." She blanched at the name. "No relation to…him." From there, Jack finished telling her who everyone was: the short red-haired one was Dr. Charles Mann, he and the dirty blonde haired one, Dr. Dean Reed, were geneticists, the short curly-haired one was Dr. Martin Tannen, a physicist. The last one, the dark-brown haired one, was Dr. Peter Taylor, a surgeon. This surprised Rose though once Jack explained why he was there it made sense.

"See, when Tristan was first trying these experiments, a big problem they had was failure of the heart-that is, after they are human."

"Speak of the devil" said Dr. Adams, nodding towards the left. Tristan strode towards them. Almost all of the doctors cleared out, Dr. Adams and Dr. Reed being the ones that stayed where they were.

Tristan nodded at the two and waited until they had left before he turned to Jack and Rosalie. "So, like what you see?" She looked around, trying to keep her face expressionless but couldn't. "I know-the tubes are the worst part about it. But after they're in, the hard part's over." Jack nodded in silent agreement.

"When?"

"Whenever you feel ready. There is no rush." Rosalie nodded and pursed her lips together and turned to Jack.

"What about you?"

"I've waited this long for you, I can wait a little longer if that's what you need."

Dr. Adams, Dr. Reed, and Dr. Payne came out suddenly, standing next to the girl. Jack, Tristan, and Rosalie all took steps back. They waited in anxious silence until the monitor showed life. A single beep indicating the working heart, followed by another, and so forth. They worked quickly and smoothly, removing the tubes from her arms, then the medical equipment quickly followed. They waited until her eyes opened, her fingers flexed, and from where Rosalie was standing she could hear her heartbeat, the pulsing of blood in her veins.

She was human.

Completely and totally human.

Dr. Reed and Dr. Adams stood back while Dr. Payne checked blood pressure, heartbeat and heart rate, reflexes. "Everything seems ok. I'll let you two be the final judge." He stood next to the end of the table while Dr. Adams and Dr. Reed did their own tests. The girl didn't seem to mind at all-already she had color to her cheeks and a smile on her face. The two doctors came to the same conclusion Dr. Payne had. He handed her a card. "Take care dear. We'll send someone to see you soon."

"Thank you so much Dr. Payne. And Dr. Adams, Dr. Reed, all of you." She smiled as she sat up from the table and on the ground. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, sighing softly.

"Let us know if anything changes" Dr. Payne said.

She nodded. "I will. Thank you again." Dr. Payne nodded and she walked to a door that led her to the outside world.

"Best thing about what we do-right there."

"Here here."

"Wow. You guys are amazing." The doctors chuckled as they quickly sanitized the bed and area around it. "Just…amazing."

"We like giving people second chances" said Dr. Adams, sliding his coat off before he walked up the stairs and across the platform, into the tunnel and back to the main room. Dr. Reed walked into the area that was closed off from the rest of the room, covered almost entirely in darkness.

"What's that?" Jack and Tristan shared a look. "Geez, you guys have a lot of secrets." They both remained silent, Jack having the courage to look at her. "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty."

"In exactly twenty-four hours, I want to be going through the transformation from this to human." Dr. Payne and Tristan nodded.

"Certainly."

Jack took her hand.

Are you sure?

Positive.

Ok.

She smiled and squeezed his hand, nodding. "And no one is forced to do this?"

"God no. Like I said before, everyone who does this has done so with their own will."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"Depends. How long have you been a vampire?"

"Almost seventy-six years."

Dr. Payne's eyes wandered her body, his mind calculating height and weight. "I'd say the removal of poison will take twenty-four hours, after that I'd say around forty-eight to seventy-two hours. Could be more, could be less. No one is the same."

"But Jack will take longer?"

"Yes. Not by much but yes."

"Alright. Five-thirty tomorrow."

Master saw all this-few things concerning Rosalie Hale got past master. "Yes, you become human again. Will make what I have in store for you so much better." From down-stairs, master heard IT let out another loud snarl as Dr. Crane continued to work on IT. IT had been in rough shape, but Dr. Crane said that IT would most likely make it.

Now, master had the agony of waiting for IT to heal. But it would be worth it.


	26. Dark Horse

Dark Horse

Jack and Rosalie were sitting outside, away from the cave, away from everything else. The moon was high and bright, full. The forest was silent. "So quiet" Rosalie said.

"Still of the night" Jack answered, leaning her closer on his body. She turned her gaze to the sky. Jack followed it, seeing the sky littered with thousands, millions of stars, and the moon like a giant eye that watched all down on earth.

"What really happened with David and John?" she asked Jack. His reaction was about what she had expected: his body turned stiff, his eyes found something above her head fascinating and his grip on her tightened slightly. "Jack?"

"Remember when we were on the carriage and Tristan told you that John changed two of us?"

She nodded carefully. "Yes. So?"

"Well, when David was brought to the family, John was gone at the time. The only person that could have changed him without killing him was John's mate Lisa." He stopped again, Rosalie sensed he was getting to the bad part and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to hear the rest. "For the first twenty, thirty years, everything was fine. Then, when John was gone with Tristan, something happened between them."

"What?"

He hesitated and in-between the time it took it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh. Oh." He nodded.

"They kept it a secret for as long as they could, rumors didn't start circulating until recently. When they came back to John, he demanded the truth. He must have told Lisa off when we were gone because no one has seen her since."

Rosalie shook her head. "He still had no right to hurt David that way."

"Maybe not but it happened and now all we can do is go forward in life." She sighed.

"What a mess."

"Yes." They remained silent for several minutes, both thinking about the recent events. She sat up suddenly, reaching inside her back pocket. Jack didn't have to ask what it was-his ring that he had slid on her finger so long ago. She handed it to him. He looked at it, remembering how hard he had worked to make it perfect. She looked at him, not sure what he was thinking, watching his face which showed nothing. He smiled and slid it in his pocket. "When we're human, I promise."

"That's all I ask." He grinned and kissed her once. "Well, for now." He laughed and pulled her into his chest, just like old times. They lay out there the rest of the night and most of the following day.

"I have to ask you something-just something to consider."

"What?"

"I know you're hell-bent on getting married and having a family, but times have changed since we were young and I want you to consider every possibility."

"Like school?"

He nodded. "Yes. I just don't want you to commit yourself to one way of life before you consider everything."

"Ok. I will."

He smiled and she stood, stretching. Jack stood and looked at his wrist. 4:58. "Not much time left."

"Are you trying to tell me you'll miss it?"

"You won't?"

"Nope." He laughed and she playfully smacked his face. Hand in hand, they walked back to the cave. The entire front room was abuzz with excitement, word had spread fast. They shared a look before they walked up the stairs, across the platform, down the opposite set of stairs.

The team from yesterday stood ready, Dr. Payne was finishing hooking up a large plastic see through jug to each side of the beds. He looked up as they entered, smiling. "Perfect timing. We're almost ready." The life support systems stood close by, silent and waiting. He walked to a large metal cabinet, pulling out four of the tubes that Rosalie had seen yesterday.

She suddenly felt a panic rising in her. She hadn't actually thought that they would get to the final act-and yet here it was. While he laid them down on a table, Tristan entered. "Tristan" said Jack nodding his way. He walked to him, his face smooth and calm. "Hold on to this for me" he said, handing him the ring.

"Will do." He slid it in his breast pocket and smiled at them. "I assure you both everything is going to be fine."

Jack beamed. "I never thought to the contrary." Dr. Payne looked over some paperwork before he turned to face the three of them.

"Are you ready?" Jack looked at Rosalie.

Promise something.

Anything.

Don't you dare leave me.

Couldn't even if I wanted to.

She looked at Dr. Payne. "I'm ready." Jack nodded and they walked to the tables, Jack laying on one, Rosalie on the other.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt. But it's quick and the rest is simple." Rosalie bit her lip, closing her eyes. She felt Dr. Payne gently put the restraints on her arms, tightening them firmly. She gritted her teeth and waited for it. Dr. Payne hadn't been lying-it did hurt. She gasped, bit back a scream, feeling the metal tear through her arm, wanting so badly to tear them out of her. "Almost done…There." The pain was slight now, the strongest feeling was the tingling sensation as the venom was being pulled from her body.

Jack?

Are you ok?

Yes, are you?

Fine love. Don't worry about me.

Can't help it.

I know.

I love you.

I love you too.

Can't wait to be Mrs. Jack William Dawson.

Can't wait to make you Mrs. Jack William Dawson.

She smiled and that was her motivation as she tuned out everything else: that when this was over, she and Jack would be together. She let her imagination run wild again: she saw their wedding, perfect spring day, she in a white dress, gorgeous of course, her arm linked in David's, Jack standing at the alter, his eyes were back to the beautiful jade she loved so much, when she reached the alter and David gave her hand to his, she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and forever in them. Next she saw a simple but very nice one-story, a lawn of bright green and assorted flowers, surrounding it was a white picket fence, the door a red, much like the one in the James' home, the inside a comfy blue, much like Jack's room had been in the carriage, a grand piano in the front room, Jack's classics and poetry books scattered about the home, his smiling face beckoning her into a room...It was hard to tell how much time had passed, but she suspected it hadn't been much, must have been winter for she sat in front of a roaring fireplace, looked up when Jack came in, kissed her cheek, whispered something that made her laugh, she stopped abruptly and took his hand, gently pressing it against her stomach, which was round and moving slightly, they marveled at the movements. Last she saw several years later, had to be, for they were both aged, but beautifully, a spring day, maybe early summer, the grass was perfect green, the flowers were in full bloom. They sat in the grass, a blanket and picnic basket surrounding them, she couldn't count the number of small heads that raced about them, though she saw a combination of jet-black and platinum blonde hair.

From up above, Tristan watched, mostly alone. He sensed Luke somewhere behind him but he didn't dare turn his eyes away from the floor. Although he would never admit it, Jack was like the son Tristan could never have and he always felt somewhat responsible for Jack-partly because if he hadn't found him that freezing April night he would have died and partly because over the years, even when Jack was on his own he had sensed him, the way animals can sense a storm long before it strikes.

He was still watching them, his eyes darting from Jack to Rosalie. He had heard so much about her, seen her so many times in Jack's mind, that when they found her just a few days ago he felt like he had known her forever. He heard a pair of feet hit the platform, without looking up he said "John is going to kill you."

David shrugged. "That is my sister. I'm not leaving until I see that she's ok."

Tristan sighed. "Stay out of sight as much as you can. John is hunting now but he'll be back soon."

"I know." David showed him the map he had taken from his room. "I'll give it back I just need it for now."

Tristan nodded and they both looked down in silence. Both Jack and Rosalie were still, their eyes closed, the venom slowly being pulled from their systems. How long they stood there for, hours, minutes, seconds, time seemed to stand still.

Just after the nineteenth hour since they had inserted the tubes, an alarm went off, announcing that Rosalie's poison had been extracted. Fast as lightning, the medical team, grabbed the life support system and hooked it up to her. Tristan faintly saw Jack's face twist in pain and he sighed. The team worked for several minutes until a steady rise and fall in her chest indicated all was well.

Or so they hoped…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	27. Chapter Song List

Title: Still of the Night-Whitesnake

1) New York Minute-the Eagles

2) The Hunter-Dokken

3) Cry Little Sister-Gerad McMann

4) Cast it Out-10 Years

5) Remember Me This Way-Jordan Hill

6) Uninvited-Alanis Morissette

7) The Truth-Relient K

8) Sickness-Disturbed

9) You and Me-Lifehouse

10) Hero-Mariah Carey

11) Never Too Late-3 Days Grace

12) Destination: Unknown-Marietta

13) Within You-David Bowie

14) Can't Stop This Thing We Started-Bryan Adams

15) You're A God-Vertical Horizon

16) Memories-Within Temptation

17) Wheel in the Sky-Journey

18) Home-Daughtry

19) Every Breath You Take-the Police

20) Love Remains the Same-Gavin Rossdale

21) Every Famous Last Word-Miracle of 86

22) Way of the World-Genesis

23) Run to the Hills-Iron Maiden

24) Victim of the Game-Garth Brooks

25) Freewill-Rush

26) Dark Horse-Amanda Marshall


End file.
